


Knight in Shining Leather

by PxKA



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxKA/pseuds/PxKA
Summary: The Northside Princess has a hard time opening up and letting her walls down, especially to a certain Queen of the Buskers.When Cheryl gets in serious trouble and her life is in danger, Toni will really step in and protect her most valuable treasure.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fanfiction so I decided to write about Choni! I hope you like it and keep up with it! It will be a long ride.

Cheryl Blossom was the Princess of Riverdale High. With just one stare she could control anyone, but that only lasted until Southside High, owned mostly by Serpents and Ghoulies, had been closed after the truth about the Candy Man was revealed. Now it was left to Cheryl to deal with the scum that was moving to her school. 

As usual Cheryl was at school early, preping another Vixen choreography, along with Betty and Veronica. When they see Jughead arrive at the students' lounge area, the redhead knew it was time to go make her statement.

''I have some errands to run, excuse me ladies'' Cheryl got her purse and walked out, only to educate these future students on what is like to go to Cheryl Blossom's school. 

''Welcome to Riverdale High'' she started, facing at least 5 Serpents ''For your information, I am Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cheryl Bombshell, and I won't let you, southside scum, ruin the reputation of my school.'' when she was done speaking she gave the group a deviant smile and looked at them from head to toe, but when her eyes made their way up, a smaller girl was standing in front of her, with an hand out to shake.

''Toni Topaz, it's nice to meet you, Bombshell.'' the serpent girl said.  
''Get your sapphic hands away from me!'' Cheryl almost yelled and quickly turning around to leave, swaying her hips from side to side.  
Cheryl couldn't be more bored during this class of History. She already knew her family was the founder of Riverdale, so this lecture was no use. Her mind starts to wonder off to the early events where she confronted the serpents, mostly thinking about the girl that so nicely greeted her. ''Toni'' she remembered. This curious girl had her hair dyed with pink locks, her eyes were a soft shade of brown, matching her caramel skin. Her leather jacket with the serpent on the back could be intimidating if she wasn't so short. The redhead looked around the class looking for the girl that not so luckily landed in her class. She was as distracted as Cheryl, laughing with her fellow serpents. ''Tsk, who does she think she is?'' thought the Blossom, rolling her eyes. Just like that the bell rung, indicating lunch time.

Apart from the iconic core four and the Vixens, Cheryl didn't have any friends. She even thinks that Jughead, Betty, Archie and Veronica have lunch with her out of pity, because of her messed up past. Her only real friend was her brother Jason, but he was dead. She was alone, yet surrounded by people. But at least Kevin was always a sweetheart.

The redhead quietly ate her salad with the other four, who were having hamburguers. Kevin soon arrived, saving Cheryl from the awkward interaction. He checked out Cheryl's cheerleader outfit.

''Is being a cheerleader still a thing?'' he asked sitting down next to her.

''Is being the gay best friend still a thing?'' Cheryl snapped back. She never let Kevin down when it came to comebacks.

''I really want to know Cheryl, why did you have to be so rude and threatening to the other serpents? What have we ever done to you?'' Jughead asked, clearly hurt.

''Last time I checked, King Hobo, the serpents helped to kill my brother, and if that isn't enough to absolutely despise you and your friends, I don't know what is.'' with that, CHeryl got up with tears forming in her eyes, and walked to the toilet, the place that looked the safest to break down. When she got there, she finally let those tears run down her face. She didn't want to be so rude to everyone but this was a façade she had to maintain so no weakness could be shown.

Suddendlythe sound of a toilet flushing is heard and Cheryl quickly wipes her tear filled cheeks and eyes.

''Hey... you okay?'' a vaguely familiar voice asked.

''Why do you care?'' Cheryl said turning around, and so she noticed that the person was no other than Toni Topaz, again. ''What the hell are you doing here, Queen of the Buskers?''

''I go to this school now, in casa you didn't remember.'' Toni replied at the predictable yet disappointing reaction. ''Why don't you stop being so mean and open up?'' the shorter girl made a pause to get closer to Cheryl ''Clearly, you are in a lot of pain.'' Toni touched the taller girl's forearm. 

Cheryl also got closer to Toni, trying to intimidate her with her height difference.

''Feel free to tremble.'' Cheryl stated, getting her purse and leaving the bathroom, leaving once again Toni without any chance of getting to know her.

'' I don't understand why she is so cold, Sweets. I just want to protect and hold that poor broken girl.'' Toni expressed her sadness to her best friend, Sweetpea.

''Rumour has it she has been through some serious shit, like burning her house down, her mom along with it'' the boy replied, playing with his pocket knife.

''I don't give two fucks about that. I want to be there for her.'' Toni replied in an annoying and frustrated sigh.

''Why do you even care anyways? She insulted and conspired against us. She is just another Riverdale Princess.'' Sweetpea shrugged.

''You don't know her either! She is hurting, Pea! I found her crying in the girls' toilet, and when I tried to get closer she just made the usual bitch comment and left like she was okay, but I know she isn't.I have to get closer to her.'' 

Toni was now leaning against a wall at the Whyte Wyrm, thinking about how beautiful Cheryl is. Sweetpea doesn't understand because he always grew up with the serpents, always had a family. But Toni didn't until much older, and neither does Cheryl by the rumours about her. Luckily Toni was taken in by the Serpents and since then she has been protected, and she felt the need to do the same to Cheryl. Her ginger long hair that falls perfectly on her shoulders down to her back, her slender body, her red lips. Everything was perfect in this woman.

''Why dont you join her cheerleading hurd?'' said Sweetpea suddendly, not realizing that it was actually genius.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that so many people have read this already! Thank you for all the support!

On the next day, Toni was asking Betty all about the Riverdale Vixens and how she could get in.

''You are lucky we are having try outs this week! Not many people handle Cheryl's mean comments so we are constantly loosing members.'' Betty explained, looking down.

''Betty you have to help me get in, I HAVE to get in'' Toni almost yelled in anxiety.

''I can even let you borrow one of my uniforms. Anything for Juggie's friends.'' Betty smiled at the shorter girl, putting a hand on her shoulder, in a supportive way.

At that moment Cheryl was casually walking by, and happened to notice this interaction. She felt anger building up inside her. She hated the serpents, but this girl in specific was a double cherry on top frustrating. Yet that anger was also mixed up with jeaulousy, bu the Blossom wasn't quite usre why. She brushed the feeling off, clutching her hands so hard she scrapped off some of her skin. 

\--

Later that day, after classes had finished, the Vixens and the newbies were on their way to the gym. Toni shyly hid behind the other girls. They were much more fit and perfect. Not that Toni wasn't, but she couldn't help but feel self concious. Betty soon appeared, introducing herself and the ''judges''.

''Hello girls, I'm Betty Cooper and we are going to start the try outs now. Me, Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom will be judging how good and energetic your moves are, and if you have the cheerleading fire we are looking for, but don't let us intimidate you, just do your best and have fun!'' Betty explained with a comforting smile. Veronica and Cheryl eventually arrived and stood in front of the group of girls. Cheryl quickly noticed Toni's presence.

''What is the meaning of that?'' She abruptly asked Betty, turning to her. ''I will not allow Southside scum in my team''

''Cheryl please calm down, you can't tell her no just because she is a serpent. She is a lot more than just a gang member.'' Betty tried to defend her boyfriend's friend.

''Whatever'' Cheryl turned back to Toni ''Cha Cha, you better give 200% percent, because I won't go easy on you''

The three girls sat down and started judging the girls' performances. Already a couple of them had left crying because of a certain redhead's comment. 

''Antoinette Topaz?'' Veronica eventually called. Everyone looked around, trying to find that person. Cheryl was smiling at the pretty name when she looked up and realized it was Toni's full name.

Toni took a deep breath and started to dance as good and sexy as she could, all the impress the girl that couldn't take her eyes off of her at that moment. When Toni was done Cheryl got up, getting closer to the shortie with a smile.

''None of you pathetic anorexics will ever top that so, practise is over.'' Cheryl said, turning to the other girls and turning back to Toni, that by now had her mouth dropped.

Cheryl was awaiting some kind of grattitude from the other girl but she was met with something much more unexpected. Toni straight up tightly hugged the taller girl and whispered a small ''Thank you''. 

Instant tears formed in Cheryl's eyes. For so long she had blocked her emotions and displayed them as anger and insults but this girl hugged her so lovingly that all the deviance was being sucked out of her. For so long she just wanted to be touched, loved and cared for and the girl she most despised was giving her all that. Betty and Veronica were equally confused.

With a big sniff, the princess of Riverdale pulled away, trying to hide her tears. ''Tomorrow at 6 am. Please don't be late.'' Cheryl looked into Toni's eyes. They were filled with worry. Before Toni could reply, Cheryl ran away to the locker room and they didnt see each other for the rest of the day.

\--

Later that night, when Cheryl was sulking in all the events from a few hours earlier, she received a text from Kevin that said: ''Turn on your Tv''. She got up and headed downstairs to the Tv, where her Nana Rose was already watching the latest news.

''5 people were brutally murdered at Sweetwater River, yesterday morning'' explained the reporter on the Tv. ''Luckily 2 teenagers were able to escape, but one of them did end up getting shot and is now on the hospital in surgery. This death angel claims to be called The Black Hood and to want to cleanse the town of Riverdale from all sinners.''

''Oh my god...'' Cheryl fell on the couch, tears running down her face after seeing the blood bath that that river had turned once more, almost to haunt her.

Cheryl quickly grabbed her coat and ran to meet with her brother's grave.

''JJ... something bad is happening... there is a serial killer on the loose and he aiming for this town's sinners. I am so scared. There is no one here to protect me, since you are gone.'' Cheryl broke down crying. Her brother was her everything but now she is defenseless.

The poor girl was so overwhelmed by her tears that she didn't even notice the sillouette behind her. And once she did.

She was going to wish she hadn't turned around. At that moment, at that moment only, ignorance was bliss.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving writing this and hope you are loving reading it! Expect many more chapters in a near future!

Cheryl turned around after seeing a shadow hoovering over her. The pair of eyes staring upon her were familiar and traumatizing. A man. A man she thought had killed himself was right there in front of her own eyes.

''Father?'' She asks before fainting, hitting her head on the edge of her brother's grave.

\--

A few hours later Cheryl woke up, finding herself in the couch of her living room. When her eyes opened, she felt a sharp pain on her temple, making her take longer to open her eyes.

''Cheryl. Finally you are awake.'' Penelope said, rolling her eyes. ''You really need to stop being so sensitive, you can't even look at your uncle Claudius face?'' 

''Uncle Claudius..?'' Cheryl asked, her head hurting even more now. 

''Yes Cheryl, I am your father's twin brother. As you know this family has a strong lineage for twins. Long story short'' the man claiming to be Claudius Blossom stopped, sighing ''Everyone in this family has a more.... deviant side. One of the twins always tries to kill the other, for whatever reason: money, drugs, politics. My mother, your Nana Rose, sent me away for a sailing school abroad, so that the same curse didn't happen to her children. Turns out Clifford should have been the one sent away. What he did to your brother was sickening'' he finally finished.

Cheryl rolled her eyes as soon as he mentioned JJ. He probably just wanted some money and then he would disappear. 

''Don't you dare mention Jason. I don't know why you are here or why you are telling me all of this, I don't care. Save your pity talk to my mother dearest, she is needing the money anyways'' Cheryl snapped, refering to her mother's latest concubine like attitude.

She instantly reggreted that phrase when her mother slapped her.

''Have some respect you loveless anorexic. Go to your room.'' Penelope yelled, her eyes almost red with angry.

Cheryl got up as quick as she could taking in account her headache, and made her way to her room, stumbling on her feet with every other step. 

When she made it to her room, she went to the toilet and looked at her face in the mirror. Her make up was running down her cheeks, along with a stains of dried blood from her fall that no one bothered to take care of while she was passed out. She got some alcohol and cotton to clean up the wound, wincing at the burning sensation.

''I hate that woman. I wish I could escape this stupid house, this stupid life.'' Cheryl thought, remembering the day she tried to kill herself at Sweetwater River and she wished that Archie didn't break the ice, and let her drown in that freezing water so she could finally be safe from all the pain she caused to everyone.

She gazed over to the bottle of pills in her bathroom drawer. But she only took one so she could sleep peacefully and be ready for another day at school.

\--

Cheryl walked along the hallway of school, everyone glancing at her wound. But no one dared to ask what had happened or comment on it with someone else. Gladly only the extra curricular students were at school at that time of the day.

Bombshell wasn't feeling so bomb today. She didn't want to go to practise. She just wanted to lay in her bed and cry all day, sulking about how miserable her life is. But before she could even ponder turning around, she was already at the gym, and Toni and Midge, the two girls that made it to the team from the try outs, and the other usual cheerleaders had already seen her.

Toni was hoping for some comment about how she was on time, but the pinked hair girl noticed Cheryl's puffy, tired eyes, the way she almost had trouble supporting her own weight, and that god awful wound. Again, no one was going to even dare to think of saying something. But Toni didn't know Cheryl well enough to know that she could never metion Cheryl's appearence. So her naive and unexperienced self ran towards the taller girl.

''Toni no!!'' Veronica tried to stop her but it was too late.

''Oh my god Cheryl, are you okay?'' Toni said, holding carefully the redhead's chin, trying to look at her wound.

''Does this girl have a death wish?''

''Can't believe she is already gonna be thrown out of the team''

Were comments the other girls made about Toni.

''Wait guys... look'' Betty said, staring at the two girls.

Unexpectadly Cheryl didnt say anything rude. She just kinda let Toni look at her.

''I am fine. I just fell on my way home. It was pretty silly''. Cheryl said so quietly even the smaller girl could barely hear, and she put on her classic smile that Toni knew wasn't genuine but she also understood why she did it.

''Are you sure you can lead practice today? Betty and Veronica can do it if you don't feel okay'' Toni said once more, pushing her luck a little and now carressing the other cheerleader's cheek.

''I will be fine, Toni.'' Cheryl let herself melt ever so slightly as the other girl touched her. Only to remember that she had a crowd of gossipy girls watching.

''What the hell are you looking at? Go warm up!'' the ''boss'' said, getting away from Toni so she could warm up herself.

To the other girls that might had been just a moment of solitude of Cheryl towards a new girl. But it was much more than that. For the first time, the princess of northside said Toni's name, and that voice lingered in her ears as if it was the most beautiful song.

Warming up as rapidly over, and the usual cheerleaders had to teach the new girls some of the basic dances they used in the Bulldogs games.

''So here we throw Cheryl in the air, she does a front flip and someone catches her bridal style.'' Veronica explained to Cheryl and Betty.

''Wait why am I the one being thrown?'' asked the redhead.

''You are the lightest of all of us.'' Veronica quickly replied not leaving much space for argue.

''Then who will catch me? Are any of you even strong enough for that?'' Cheryl anxiously asked again.

''We were thinking Toni would catch you. She is like, super strong.'' The three of them looked over to the other group of cheerleaders and saw the serpent pick a girl up by her waist.

''The fucking serpent? Really? You expect me to trust that?'' Cheryl was almost offended. She looked over her shoulder again to the supposedly strong girl. Her fit stomach accidently showing as she did a handstand. 

''Lets try it at least once and see how it goes.'' Betty said, shrugging.

''You say that because you aren't the one front fliping into death.'' with that, Cheryl got up and had a plan in mind.

''Hey Cha Cha.'' Toni immediatly turned to look at Cheryl, and when she did, the paler girl was making a bunch of twirls and jumps towards Toni.

''Catch her!!'' Betty and Veronica said as Cheryl was in the air almost landing on top of Toni. Gladly the caramel skinned girl had amazing reflects and with ease she bridal style caught the flying girl, whom had her eyes closed this whole time. When she felt the impact but not any major pain, Cheryl opened her eyes.

''Oh my god, you caught me'' Cheryl said so surprised she laughed.

''Gee, ask me on a date first, Bombshell'' Toni replied, making Cheryl chuckle a bit more.

Betty and Veronica looked at each other, even more confused now. Was Cheryl bipolar? A few days ago she was killing Toni with her eyes and now they act like they have been friends for the longest time. 

''Don't get too cocky, little serpent, just because you are carrying the hottest girl in the school doesn't mean you get to do anything with me.'' Cheryl clearly jockingly said, forgetting she was supposed to have her cold façade up.

''At least not yet.'' With a yelp, she let Cheryl get up and practice went on. This girl drove Toni crazy. She wished Cheryl never had to get off her arms.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop uploading, I have so much fun doing this. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, although so much is going to happen still.   
> If you find anything in the story that doesn't make much sense, please let me know. Even though this isn't totally compatible to the show, it should be coherent.

A few days passed by and Toni was getting closer and closer to be Cheryl's friend. Maybe friend was pushing it a little. Pherhaps Cheryl didn't hate Toni anymore. That's as close as it can be explained.

''And so like, I grab her, and she is like on my arms and her eyes open and she is- is- so surprised she looked so beautiful laughing-'' Toni stopped herself when she noticed she was acting like a pre-pubescent girl. Fangs was loving this soft side of Toni. She was always really tough with everything, but Cheryl turned her into an almost normal teenager. She laughed nervously.

''Sorry... I'm way too excited for a little interaction'' Toni played with her thumbs. Sweetpea and Fangs laughed. 

''You don't have to apologize, Tiny! You are like a little sister to us, we just want you to be happy.'' Fangs said, hugging the smaller girl.

''Don't fucking call me that or I will cut you'' Toni said with a smile but also a serious tone.

''So you are in love with the one and only Northside Princess?'' Sweetpea asked. Toni didn't answer. It was pretty obvious that Cheryl would never feel the same way so the pink haired girl would rather not admit out loud her feelings, tho every serpent knew.

\--

''Guys you will not belive what happened. My New York ex, Nick Saint Clair is in Riverdale!'' Veronica said, weirdly excited tkaing in account it was her ex.

''And this is a good thing because?'' Archie questioned, a bit annoyed.

''Well, he told me he wanted to host a party at the hotel he and his family are staying in, while his parents and mine are a business reunion. And he told me to invite as many friends as I could. So here I am, invinting you all to the party.'' Veronica explained.

''Wait even the serpents?'' Jughead asked, looking at Toni, Sweetpea and Fangs.

''Of course! The more the better!'' Veronica said clapping her hands in happiness and sitting in Archie's lap.

Loud clicks on the floor could be heard on the hallway as Cheryl got inside, wearing black high heels.

''So what are we talking about?'' she asked, seeing everyone excited chatting.

Veronica explained everything over again, not that she minded.

''You should totally come!'' Veronica said holding onto Cheryl's arms. Cheryl winced in pain every so slightly, but no one noticed. Or so she thought.

''Great! I can't wait!'' Cheryl replied with her iconic smile. She turned around and swayed her hips out of the lounge, heading towards her class. Toni not so discreetly checked Cheryl out, smirking. Getting elbowed in the shoulder by Sweetpea.

''You are drooling'' he said quietly, earning a blush in response.

\--

The week quickly went by. Everyone was busy. Veronica and Archie organized the party with Saint Claire, Jughead and Betty were trying to discover who the black hood was, Cheryl was really focusing on her cheerleading, and so was Toni, of course. 

The pair had some interesting encounters during practice during the week, especially when Toni for the first time let Cheryl fall after she accidently touched her boob mid-fall. Cheryl freaked out on her saying something like ''I won't kick you out because I need you here. I mean. We. The River Vixens. '' and a throat cleaning sound, with an adjust of her uniform. Toni was smiling through out the whole event, annoying Cheryl even more. 

\--

Eventually the oh so waited for Saturday night had arrived. 

''Where do you think you are going with that outfit?'' Penelope Blossom asked, clenching her fist. She had been bullying Cheryl all week, grabbing her so hard the Cheryl's arms were bruised.

The outfit was in fact revealing. She were a tight red dress, making her boobs aggresivily pop out, her make up was heavy, making her brown eyes even more beautiful, her legs looked amazing on those black heels and the iconic red lipstick was on point. Her hair was hanging freely from her head, with her fringe puffing out a bit.

''To bible study clearly.'' Cheryl replied, walking towards the front door.

''You better watch that mouth young lady. It's like you never learn'' her mom tried to grip once more the younger girl, but Cheryl quickly dodge her grip. 

''Not today, mother. I already covered the other bruises with make up, please don't waste my time.'' with that, Cheryl left the house, getting a ride from Veronica's driver.

 

When she got to the hotel she immedieatly spotted the Serpent's bikes. She was both excited and annoyed at their presence. With her provocative outfit she would get some looks, exactly what she hoped for. Desire, lust, getting lost in someone, distraction. She needed to get laid.

Veronica was outside greeting and guiding all the guests. When she noticed Cheryl she carefully ran to her and hugged her like they were best friends.

''Oh my gosh Cheryl Bombshell you are a total hottie!'' Veronica said a bit happily even for herself. The smell of acohol from her breath was pretty obvious.

''Drunk already I see.'' Cheryl replied almost unamused.

''And more'' Veronica winked. ''Some serpents brought some stuff to help people get loose, if you know what I mean.''

Great. Alcohol, drugs, and horny teenagers. It was distraction jackpot.

A tall boy made his way to Cheryl and Veronica. He was wearing a black tuxedo. His hair was curly and black, and his eyes green.

''Care to present me to your friend V?'' the mysterious boy asked. 

''Nick, this is Cheryl Blossom.'' Veronica started ''Cheryl this is Nick St. Clair, who I talked to you about'' Cheryl politely nodded.

''Sharon. You are smocking hot. You have to come inside, the atmosphere is so good right now, and with you it will only get better'' Nick attempted to convince Cheryl to go inside.

''It's Cheryl, and for you, Cheryl Bombshell.'' She replied with a hair flip and made her way up the stairs into the hotel lobby, and further, the restaurant area where the party was being hosted.

All the tables were pushed into a corner were some food could be found. The bar was surrounded by craving underaged teenagers to get drunk by the first time. Cheryl had high tolerence to alcohol has her rather daily visits to her dad's liquor cabin prepared her for. 

''Dude this jingle jangle shit is lit!'' some bulldogs said. Cheryl cringed at the way the boys were behaving and furthermore the language they were using. 

She spotted some known faces. Betty and Jughead danced at the sound of the music that wasn't as bad she thought it would be. Archie was at the bar with some fellow football players, drinking shots. She even saw the so innocent, or so she thought, Kevin grinding his body against a serpent that was in her class. Fangs was his name she thought. Her wondering eyes made contact with a familiar shade of pink, as she spotted Toni Topaz playing with some random girl's hair in a flirty way. Cheryl observed Toni. She was wearing combat boots, fish nets with booty shorts, the typical flannel around her waist, red-ish tank top and of course, the serpent's gang leather jacket. 

''Can I get a malibu, please?'' she asked the barman. He nodded and procceeded to prepare her drink. Cheryl was wondering why the hell she couldn't take her eyes off that damned serpent. The way she danced and turned her hair from side to side was maing Cheryl rather hot.

''I must be high from the fumes.'' she said only to herself. ''Here you go miss'' the barman said, passing her her drink. She seductivly drank it just in case anyone was watching, but never taking her eyes off the pink haired girl that didn't even seemed to notice Cheryl's presence.

However, she was wrong. So very wrong. Toni noticed Cheryl as soon as she entered the room. And now every movement, every hip swing was for the redhead. She knew she was being watched, she could feel her gaze. When she tried to look at Cheryl who was at the bar she saw Nick St. Clair get close to her, clearly talking to her. She noticed he put an arm around Cheryl, putting something small inside her drink. ''Shit'' she thought. ''That dude is totally drugging her'' Toni thought again. 

Toni looked around for Sweetpea who was showing off his muscles to some random girls. 

''Pea we have a problem.'' Toni said to his ear.

''I'm kinda busy Topaz.'' He replied, and the girls he was trying the enchant quickly went away. Sweetpea sighed ''Great. The hell do you want?'' he asked, very annoyed.

''St Clair just drugged Cheryl!'' Toni anxiously said.

''Wait you sure?'' he looked around them, trying to spot them.

There she was, in the middle of the dance floor, flipping her hair, grinding agaisnt the rich boy. She started to stumble a bit, having to hold onto him for support. Soon enough, he was dragging her basically limp body.


	5. Chapter Five

''What the- that dude is sick! I am going to fucking break his jaw-'' Toni cracked her knuckles.

''You don't know for sure, Topaz, she might just be really drunk.'' Pea tried to be reasonable.

''I fucking know what I saw okay! I was watching her this whole time!'' Toni started to try to get to the other side of the room, trying to get her other fellow serpents. Sweetpea followed behind her. Luckily Toni was tiny enough to make it through everyone without bothering too much. Sweetpea not so much.

''Of course we will help! A serpent never stands alone.'' Jughead and Fangs agreed, going with Toni to the upper floors of the hotel, but before that, Toni asked which room Nick was staying in, and quickly told the others and they ran in its direction.

\--

 

''Wow Shannon, I didn't realize you'd be this light to carry.'' Nick St Clair said, pretty much dragging Cheryl's body to his room. Sadly Cheryl's mind was way too foggy to understand what he said. She could only think about what she was feeling, mostly confusion because she had only a couple sips of her drink, she couldn't be drunk unless- her trail of thought faded as she completly zoned out.

Nick layed the innocent girl on his bed, taking his shoes off and his blazer.

''If anyone asks, you were clearly begging for it.'' Nick jumps on the bed and starts to kiss up Cheryl's neck, only getting quiet mumbles from the girl underneath him.

He started to touch Cheryl's body, pulling down the sleeves from her dress when he heard a loud thud at the enterance of his hotel room. He was about to get up when he started to hear voices.

''Cheryl? Its Toni! Are you in here?'' Toni screamed from the other room.

''Who the fuck is Toni?'' He looked over to Cheryl. It had been twice now that she mumbled the name after hearing it. ''Is that your fucking girlfriend or some shit? Are you a dyke? Gross!''

Nick grabbed a bottle of champagne thinking that would protect him, but he didn't realize that it was the Serpents who had gotten into his room.

Toni broke down Nick's bedroom door with a quick, and before he could swing the bottle, Sweetpea had already hold onto Clair's hand, crushing it agaisnt his grip. He saw who he assumed to be Toni hold a pocket knife.

''Fuck. Shit. Okay, please I didn't do anything she was provoking me!'' Toni glared into the rich boy, holding the knife up to his neck.

''You have 10 seconds to get the fuck out before we kill you.'' Toni said. Her friends had never seen her so serious in their whole lives. She started to count and Nick ran. She was only down at eight when she looked at her friends. ''Go teach him a lesson boys. Bring him to the Wyrm. Nick St. Cunt will personally apologize to Cheryl.''

Jughead, Swets and Fangs didn't even dare to say no. They just ran after the rich boy's ass.

Toni was alone with Cheryl for the first time in long. She ran to her and held her head on her lap.

''Cheryl? Honey? Can you hear me? Its Cha Cha'' Toni smiled at the silly nickname.

Cheryl didn't even move. Toni felt tears formed in her eyes as she felt like she had failed her mission to protect her secret treasure. She looked at Cheryl, noticing some faded make up on her arms, revealing dark, purple-y bruises.

''You poor thing... What have you been doing? Who hurt you?'' Toni got up with Cheryl on her arms. She put her down on Fangs car, since they had taken her motorcycle.

Gladly no one saw them. She didn't want Cheryl's already fragile reputation to be stained yet again. Toni drove to ThistleHouse, not being hard to find taking in account its dimensions. No car could be found at the front of the house so Toni assumed no one was home. Thankfully.

Toni held cheryl and opened the front door. Weird that they didn't lock it. Toni looked around trying to find Cheryl's room an only spotting a faint light from the end of a hallway. She walked there with Cheryl still on her arms.

''Who is there?'' An old feminine voice asked.

''H-Hi.. I'm Toni, I came to drop off Cheryl.'' She looked at the old lady at a wheelchair. She had grey hair and a glass eye.

''Cheryl... Cheryl doesn't have any friends... Are you her friend?'' the lady asked again.

''I guess you could say that. She got in some trouble with a boy, so I am just making sure she is safe.'' Toni replied.

''Please... Protect her, Toni. She is in great danger. Don't let her cold attitude fool you!''

''Can you tell me where her room is?'' Toni kind of ignored the lady, she could just be mentally ill and confused.

''Up the stairs, you will notice right away. I heard her talking about you to that sweet boy with the brown hair. She needs you..... Please protect my little girl''

Toni felt shivers down her spine hearing the old lady, if that was true.... does that mean she might have feelings for her? Toni thought, climbing up the indicated stairs.

What did she mean great danger? Was she talking about the bruises? Or maybe Riverdale's Princess is not living her happily ever after? So many questions, such little answers.

When she found a room that spelled Cheryl in glitter it was pretty obvious whom it belonged to. Toni dropped Cheryl to the bed and put a blanket over her. She received a message from Sweets saying that they caught Nick and they were now putting him in the basement of the Wyrm so when Cheryl woke up she could haver her revenge. Toni thanked Pea and layed down next to Cheryl, thinking that, taking the circunstances, this could be a dream come true. And with that thought Toni fell asleep.

\--

Probably half an hour later Toni heard a loud bang of a door closing, to which she immediatly woke up to. She was a huge light sleeper, since living alone for so long on the streets didn't allow her to sleep with both eyes closed.

She could hear footstepts coming up the stairs and Toni began to panick a bit. She grabbed the knife from her jacket and was ready for anything.

Suddendly the door of Cheryl's room storms opened and a middle aged woman with hair coloured similar to Cheryl's walked in.

''Che-'' She stopped.

''What is the meaning of this?'' the woman asked intrigued and annoyed. ''Who are you wand what were you doing laying next to my daughter?''

Oh. So this was the famous Penelope Blossom.

''I'm sorry, I am a friend of Cheryl's, I just wanted to make sure she made it home safe after the party.'' Toni replied trying to sound as straight as she could. Penelope looked around and noticed Ton's serpent jacket laying at Cheryl's feet.

''Get. Your serpent scum self out of my property immediatly before I call the police.'' Penelope harshly closed the door behind her as she left. Toni wasn't going to try to reason with woman, nor tell her what happened. She wrote a note and left it next to Cheryl's pillow, who was still soundly sleeping. Toni couldn't help but kiss the other girl's forehead. She could only hope this sleeping beauty would be okay without her.

''She is in great danger'', the old lady's words rang in Toni's ears as she left ThistleHouse and drove back to the trailer park. Not even realizing she had forgotten her serpent jacket next to Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very important part of this story is coming up on the chapter after this one. I felt like I needed to stop the action of the narrative to explain the behaviour of some characters so the story would make more sense, in my opinion.  
> Anyways, I hope you dislike Nick St. Clair as much as I do. How dare he hurt our precious bean!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in mainly about Toni's past. It doesn't add to the main narrative nor does it change the story, so feel free to skip it if you don't want to read this angsty chapter.

While Toni was laying down on the couch of her trailer, she recalled that night's events. Toni felt so much compation for this redhead, she couldn't help but see herself in Cheryl. Toni knew exactly what it was like to be in a broken family, feeling alone in the world and not be able to complain or show it to anyone, not be able to ask for help. Pherhaps that was why Toni suddendly, after only knowing Cheryl for so little, she instantly felt a connection between the two. Her gut told her she had to become friends with Cheryl, and protect her at all costs, since for so long Toni didn't have that.

She stared into the ceiling of the trailer. Her own past still hauting her.

*Flashback*

''Toni go get your dumbass brothers out of my room, they are making a fucking mess!'' Toni's mom yelled, almost running away from her own room into the kitchen, not that it made much of a difference since their house was incredibly small.

'' They are not my responsability! Out of five kids why do I have to be the one babysitting them?'' Toni replied, not taking her eyes of her text book. She could hear stuff breaking and children cries from her mother's bedroom. Toni was really trying to stay focused to do good in school but her younger brothers just wouldn't let her.

When her mom walked back to her room, assuming that Toni had done what she had told her to do, and saw all the make up smeared all over her carpet, the older woman absolutely lost it with Toni. She made her way to the living room where her only daughter was and dragged her by her hair to her room. Toni wanted to scream in pain but she knew it would only make it worse, so she just swalloed her tears.

''Antoinette Topaz you will do what I fucking tell you to do. Now clean this mess.'' And she did, all night, without stoping. Her mother didn't allow her to even eat until she was done. At only ten years old she was already thinking of running away, calling the police, making a plan to give her some form of freedom. She was alone in that hell hole. No one cared, no one asked, no one knew.

Her dad? Long gone. Her family? Broken, abusive. It did make her learn something. Maybe even traumatize her to something: to always put everyone around in first place, and to care for them at all costs. This was a curse, she was stuck to this feeling of submissiveness, inferiority and though it was displayed or seemed by others as kindness and trust, it made Toni obsessed.

Obsessed to protect, obsessed to make others happy and satisfy them, to do eveything she could if that meant she would also be okay.

*End of Flashback*

Toni's eyes fell, restless, reliving her past, wondering where the woman who gave birth to her and the four boys who were related to her were. Her memories lingered in her ears, as she could still hear the insults of that god awful woman. She didn't adress them as family, they were her blood and that was all. Her real family were the Serpents. 

Her brain started to lead her on a happier note, when she looked over the window and saw the Whyte Wyrm. She started to recall on the day FP Jones found her passed out next to a ''Welcome to the Southside'' sign.

*Flashback*

''Call doctor Jacob, tell him to be at the Wyrm as fast as possible, its an emergency!'' FP yelled, walking inside the bar own by the Serpents, with a young caramel-skinned girl on his arms, she laid there, barely breathing, her clothes looked old and dirty, her face was pacific but at the same time the bags under her eyes made her look like she hadn't had sleep in ages.

''Who the hell is that?'' Tall Boy asked, heading over to FP, helping him set the girl on the pool table.

''I found her on the street, next to our sign, she was passed out on the floor, nothing on her. No money, wallet or ID'' the head Serpent replied, turning around as soon as he heard the door opening,gladly to find the Serpent's doctor. ''Over here Doc, quick!''

The doctor ran towards them and started in IV into her arm. He proceeded to check the girl's heart, eyes and such, looking for any indication if the girl was dead or alive. 

''Is she allergic to anything?'' Jacob asked.

''I don't know, I have never seen her before.'' FP was pulling some chewing gum out of a small box. Something he used to control his nerves instead of cigarettes or alcohol. The doctor kept checking the girl, trying to the as best of a diagnosis as he could taking in account the conditions at the moment.

''She is barely breathing. From the look of her she must been starved for extremelly long. Notice how she has so many bruises. Her throat is swollen and her stomach is super hard, yet it twitches when you get close to it, which could indicate that she either has a really bad infection from pherhaps acids from the stomach or she has been fasting for so long that her body is at breaking point and its eating itself now.'' The doctor continued his lecture as he started to induce some medicine on the IV'.

''That's crazy. Our bodies are fucked up. So what do we do now?'' Tall Boy asked. ''Is she gonna be one of us?''

''Medical wise she will just have to rest and take all the good stuff to her blood stream until she is okay to eat food'' explained the doctor, taking out packages of the fluids that could feed the girl for a while.

''Lets wait until she wakes up and is safe from danger.'' FP claimed. ''She was alone and she is just a little girl, but she will still be the one to make that decision''

And from that day, it took Toni three more to wake up. The Serpents kept her is their custody, always searching for missing person warnings or anything of that kind, though nothing would come up. They had taken in a girl they knew nothing about.

When Toni did wake up, and she explained who she was and how she got to the southside, how her mother had kicked her out, without anything and she had been living off of food from the trash, FP felt like he had to take this girl in, show her how a real family was. She quickly learned the Serpents ways, their rules. And she also bonded with two boys, Sweetpea and Fangs, who were always getting in trouble she had to take them off of.

*End of Flashback*

She remembered how it all started and how it all continued. Toni was happy that she had found a family that didn't judge her or force her to do things she didn't want to. They all loved how protective of everyone she was, although it could be overwhelming at times. 

She was forever thankful to the Southside Serpents, and she'd always stand with them.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to keep my chapters short so that the story doesn't go so fast. I hope you keep reading this story and enjoying it!

On the following morning Cheryl woke up to the sun shinning on her face. When she opened her eyes she was rather confused, since the only thing she remembered was when she accepted St. Clair's invite to dance and grinding against him. After that, it was a mistery lingering in her mind. The redhead wondered how she even got to her house. Eventually adjusting to the day light, she turned around and noticed a yellow note stuck to her pillow.

'' Good morning. You got in trouble with the St. Clair boy, but me and the serpents helped you out. He is on our custody waiting to apologize to you. Come meet me at the Southside, if you dare. XOXO Toni Topaz''

Cheryl turned the note around and read the adress. She felt a light blush appear across her face.

''Toni saved me? But from what exactly? I don't recall most of the night. Which is weird because I didn't even drink that much. Or did I?'' Cheryl asked herself a bunch of questions while getting up from her bed and heading to the shower with a set of clean clothes. When she got to her bathroom, apart from her messy hair and smudged lipstick, she noticed a dark circular mark on her neck.

''Ew a hickey? Who the hell did that?'' Cheryl thought to herself, feeling disgusted at the fact that she didn't remember who could have done such a terratorial thing to her. With her head full of questions and confusion she got inside the shower and washed herself. The water felt nice against her skin, the same feeling that Toni gave her. The feeling that until now only Jason could give her. Security, confidence, care and love. She barely knew this girl and yet, in her heart, she already meant so much. But Cheryl was scared. Her mother had taught her that there is no such thing as love, it would only makes us weak, and this redhead was tired of feeling weak and not being in power of anything in her life.

Lost in this train of struggle with her own mind she finished showering and got dressed. 

It was a fact that Toni fulfilled Cheryl's crave for touch ad being cared for, however she was supposed to despise the serpents, which she did, but nothing about the pink haired girl could make Cheryl dislike her.

The girl made the decision to head over to the Southside and find out what really had happened that night. While she was putting on some black boots she noticed a familiar leather jacket, with a serpent on the back. It smelled just like Toni, Cheryl thought, hugging it against her body, something she only did with Jason's football jersey.

Suddendly Penelope Blossom bursts into her daughter's room.

''Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, I will not allow you to see that serpent whore ever again. If I ever catch with another girl in the same bed as you ever again, I will ship you to a boarding school in Switzerland, and you will never lay eyes on this miserable town ever again.'' Her mother didn't wait for an answer and stormed out of the room, closing the door so hard some picture frames fell from the walls. 

The young girl couldn't care less about her mother's homophobic behaviour. What filled her mind at the moment was the confirmation that Toni laid next to Cheryl as she slept. She smiled at the warm feeling in her chest, but it soon faded when her mother went inside her room again.

''Oh and you are grounded. You will not leave this house unless it is for school and no cheerleading. If I see you disobeying me I will personally hire the black hood to come hunt you down. After all, you are a sinner.'' Penelope finished, and this time she left for good, since she knew she hit a soft spot on Cheryl.

The pale girl wanted to cry but she wasn't going to give her mother that satisfaction. So, she locked her room's door and climbed out of the window, getting a taxi to the adress given to her by the serpent. 

''Miss you don't look like the kind of girl who belongs in a place like this... Are you sure this is your destination?'' the taxi driver said, looking at Cheryl throught the mirror.

''I pay you to drive, not care.'' the girl rolled her eyes and kept quiet through the rest of the trip, even after the driver asked a million question about where she was going. 

''Well, this is the entrance.'' The man said, pointing at the sign that read ''Welcome to the Southside''. ''Should I await you?''

''You may leave'' the redhead payed the man and got out of the car, already dialling the phone number left on the note. But the reply she got after several bips was not expected.

''The body is hidden, what else do you need?'' the clearly familiar female voice asked.

''T-Toni?'' a suddendly very shy Cheryl replied.

''Oh! Cheryl! Sorry I didn't have your number! Don't mind what I said before, it's a serpents joke.'' Toni said, laughing.

''I am at the entrance of the Southside, next to this disgusting sign. Come pick me up before I catch a STD'' Cheryl said and Toni could feel the other girl's eye roll through the phone.

''On my way, wait a bit.'' and the call was over.

The place gave Cheryl the shivers. She could see seringes on the floor and blood droplets on the sign. However, before she could look around more, the sound of a motorbike came closer.

''Hey Cheryl.'' Toni said with a smile.

''Cha Cha. Here is your jacket.'' Cheryl replied, handing her the piece of clothing.

''Thanks. I totally forgot about it until I was already here.'' Toni thanked and put on the jacket. ''Hop in.'' 

''No way am I getting on that thing.'' Cheryl tried to make it look like she was to fancy to ride a gang motorbike but deep down they both knew she was just scared.'

''Cmon I will go slow on you.'' Toni got off herself and helped Cheryl on top of the bike, the sudden vibration between her legs feeling different from what she was used to. And with that, Toni drove them to the Whyte Wyrm, were Nick St. Clair was being held hostage until the Nothside Princess arrived.


	8. Chapter Eight

''So do you remember what happened?'' Toni asked, helping the taller girl off the bike.

''No... just remember dancing.'' Cheryl replied, looking down at her feet shamefully.

Toni sighed and made Cheryl look in her eyes.

''Cheryl, Nick St. Clair tried to rape you.'' Toni rapidly yet gently said, looking for any emotions on the other girls eyes, although her expression remained neutral, tears ran down her face. Toni held Cheryl's hand, expecting the usual mean comment or a sudden punch in the face, but Cheryl just stayed still.

''Luckily you were so sexy I couldn't take my eyes off of you. So I noticed that when Nick went over to you he put something in your drink, I couldn't quite tell what it was though. He proceeded to drag you to his room when you completly dozed off. Jughead, Sweets, Fangs and I went over to his room and did a badass kick in the wall and brought him here so he could apologize to you, and suffer some consequences.'' Toni confessed what had happened. More tears flowed down Cheryl's eyes and Toni hugged her, rubbing her back in circles.

''I wanna see him'' a soft, fragile voice spoke after a couple of minutes, and Toni, holding onto Cheryl's hand, took her to the basement of the Wyrm. 

''I am here for you. Whatever happens, we got your back.'' the shorter girl said, reassuringly.

\--

''You think you are so smart ugh? Drugging girls? Raping them?'' a loud annoyed voice said, followed by a loud thud and a whimper of pain. They had arrived to the room where Sweetpea and Nick were staying, alone. The room had no windows, so it was very dark, the only thing lightening it up being a red light.

''Drop it for now Sweets, we've got it from here.'' Toni ordered.

''I will be outisde if you need anything.'' he said looking at his friend and then looking at Cheryl. ''Princess.'' and nodded his head at her before completly disappearing.'

Nick lifted his head up. The beat up was showing now, as he most likely had a broken nose, a cut on his cheek and blood all over his clothes, his face was swollen.

''Shannon, it's good to see you again.'' He lowered his eyes, staring at Toni's hands holding Cheryl's. ''Oh yea, I forgot you were a fucking dyke! Gross. And to think we could have had a great time together, if it weren't for all those drinks you had.'' 

''I know what you tried to do to me, you disgusting pig. I could kill you right here and not even feel bad for you. You are lucky your family is with the Lodge mafia, or else....'' Cheryl was tugging onto the boy's hair, pulling it strongly. They heard the sound of a knife and both looked at Toni, who had her army knife and quickly stabbed it on St.Clair's leg.

''If you ever touch, think or even breathe on Cheryl, I will cut your limbs with my onw hands.'' Toni said fiercely. ''Now, apologize.''

''No way! As if a St. Clair would bow down to some irrelevant Riverdale scum.'' He was clearly in pain, but not giving in, so the pink haired girl twisted the knife, still inside his leg. You could almost hear the soound of breaking flesh. The boy couldn't do anything but scream in pain.

''Damn it Cheryl! Can't believe a nice piece of ass like you would date a girl, plus a serpent, plus a psycopath!'' Tears ran down the not so poor boy.

''I saw my father shoot my brother, I set fire to my own house, burning my own mother and then cutting her oxygen, I tried to dig my own grave in freezing water on a suicide attempt. If anyone in this room is a psycopath it's me. Toni never thought that was scary. She never complained about how rude I am to her. And she was kind enough to free me from your monstruous hands. She makes me feel the way only my brother could, until now. So you better do what she tells you, before I have to make you.'' Cheryl confessed most of her bad doings, and almost her confusing feelings for Toni, but they were too caught up in the moment to worry about that for now. 

''Okay, Okay! I am sorry! Please stop I can't take it anymore, I am sorry, if you let me free I will pay you for your silence and whatever done I caused but please don't hurt me anymore.'' Nick finally gave in to the torture. The girls got what they wanted. Toni replaced the knife with some bandages so the guy wouldn't bleed out. 

Cheryl just turned around and walked out, without a reply or a smile or anything of sorts. 

''Wait for me at the entrance, we need to talk.'' Was the only thing Cheryl reacted to, but since she was facing the opposite way, no one really noticed.

Almost as soon as Cheryl made it out of the serpent's bar she saw a car quickly pulling over, and rolling his window down. 

''Cheryl, Cheryl, I am pretty sure you were supposed to be in detention, therefore at home, and I find you here? In the worst part of town, leaving a gang's bar? Your mother will be so disappointed.'' No other than her supposed uncle Claudius said. Once he was finished, two tall and muscled man got out of the car and grabbed the redhead, dragging her and forcing her inside the car.

''Let go of me you monkeys! Toni! Help me!'' Cheryl screamed as loud as she could, but no one came in time, the car she was forced to go inside had already pulled off when Toni had finally made it out of the bar.

''Cheryl?!'' Toni screamed back, and the screams of the redhead could still be heard from a far. Toni quickly started her bike, and drove off, almost hitting a wall as her eyes were filled with tears, not allowing her to see straight.

But it was too late, Toni was only able to follow the car until the driveaway and from there it sped off into the distance. The pink haired girl fell to her knees, crying.

''I... I have failed you...'' Was all the other serpents could hear when they finally got to Toni after also following her.

Cheryl was gone again, and this time, Toni had no clue to where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad things just keep happening to Cheryl uh?


	9. Chapter Nine

''Toni you need to calm down. You won't be able to think rationally if you keep pacing around punching walls like that.'' Jughead Jones tried to calm down his friend, but any attempt of conversation would only make it worse.

''I will cut you if you don't shut the fuck up Jones!'' Toni yelled, making everyone in the bar look at her. Her eyes were red with rage after she saw the person she wanted to protect the most scream for her name, getting taken away once again.

''I am just trying to help you figure this out!'' Jughead yelled back, not realizing he was only making it worse. Toni was about to charge against the boy with her knife when FP stepped in and hugged the small girl tightly, easily disarming her.

''What is the fifth law?'' He quietly asked.

''A.. A serpent never betrays his own.'' Toni was crying and shaking against the head serpent's touch. ''She is gone forever... I have no clue where she was or who she is with... Or if she is even alive.'' the pink haired girl said between sobs.

''We will find her okay? All of us will help you. No serpent stands alone.'' FP always had the right words. He took care of Toni like a father would, the father she never had.

All he got in response was a head nod. Toni didn't know what to do though. The one person she was making an effort for, was gone, and who knows how far. Gladly the serpents had her back. Fangs and Sweetpea joined in the hug, making the small girl feel like she was in a protective caccoon where nothing could hurt her. If only she could have done the same to Cheryl.

''I am going to find her.'' Toni said, freeing herself from the group, cleaning her tears. ''I am going to prove to her that she is loved and cared for.''

And so, the serpent girl began gathering as much information as she could.

\--

Meanwhile, Cheryl was still in the car, but now blindfolded. They had been driving for maybe an hour and a half. 

''Where are you taking me?'' she asked. Her voice was cold, yet filled with fear.

''Somewhere where no one will find you. Only a Blossom would know. And you are the only one left. No one is coming to save you. But before we take you there, I want to make a stop. Just because you are my hostage doesn't mean I have to treat you badly.'' Her uncle Claudius explained. 

She didn't know what the stop was until the familiar smell of burgers made acquaintances with her nose. That gave her a small hope, that maybe they were closer than what she thought. 

But soon enough the long ride had restarted. Pherhaps because her eyes were blinded time went by slower.

''Why are you doing this to me?'' Cheryl asked, trying to at least understand why this was happening. She was really on a bad luck streak.

No answer was given to her. Just silence. The haunting silence of not knowing what was going on. 

Until they arrived to the said place. 

Cheryl was basically kicked out of the car, falling to her knees, but soon she was lifted by who she guessed to be the monkeys from before. She felt dust and grass on her feet aas she walked. Since she was still blindfolded, all of her other senses where a lot more aware. She could smell humidity, nature. A forest maybe?

After a short walk the ground texture had changed and the air was now warm, they were inside a house. But whose? And where?

Cheryl was pushed against a chair and sat down. She was tied up onto the chair with rope. Interesting choice she thought. The sudden brightness startled her as the blindfold was taken off. 

The house they were in was odd. The walls were made of ciment, it only had one window, but it was still warmer than outside, the wall on Cheryl's back was splattered with blood. 

''Where the hell are we?'' the girl said, now feeling all the fear she had been holding back before.

''You see, Cheryl. This was where it all began. It was here that your so beloved brother was brutally murder by your own father. But he was dumb enough to let himself get caught, so he told me to finish the job, not leaving any threat to the... family business lets say'' Her uncle was grinning. ''Clifford did it irrationally though, he clearly wasn't Blossom enough to really appreciate the feeling behind torturing someone. But you know that feeling right?'' He finally finished.

''You are crazy... Just like the rest of this family!'' Cheryl had tears running down her face.

''And you are part of it. You see, dear, your head is worth so much money right now. With both of the owners of the Blossom drug and Maple Syrup thread dead, there was so much bidding on the house that YOU burned down.'' He didn't hesitated in slapping her out of fury. ''You dumb bitch. You could be worth double what you are worth now. You yea, because once you are dead, it all goes to me, if you are dead, all your money, your belongings will go to me. Not that you'd need them. However I won't kill you just yet. I want to make sure the thought of dying alone would really penetrate that little head of yours.'' 

''You are a monster. You are going to swallow all of that once my friends come get me!'' Cheryl still had hope. It was too soon to give up, there was one person out there that she knew would be looking for her. She just had to wait.

''Enjoy the freezing night. I will go back to your mother, who is also in on this, in case you were wondering.Enjoy your staying'' With that, this devil of a man was leaving Cheryl all alone, only two guards outside wherever she was. 

Cheryl screamed for help for several hours. She was scared, alone with her brother's dried blood on the wall. He was killed in that same chair, in that same position, and god knows how much time she had left, it was late at night, dark outside. Her hopeless demons made their way into her head.

''Why would anyone even come after you? You are literally hated by everyone. And with reason, you are a bitch.'' Her on subconscious told her. 

The redhead closed her eyes, feeling the rope burn already appearing as her arms and legs started to get numb, at that moment, she just thought how she was going to die, and no one cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that Cheryl is my favourite character since episode one of season one and I don't like hurting her like this but its for a good cause okay! Plus with eveything happening on the current episodes of Riverdale I can't help but be a little over dramatic with the plot of this story.  
> CLAP YOUR HANDS IF YOU BELIEVE IN TONI TO SAVE HER BABY CHERYL.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone reading this fanfiction! I hope you are craving for more to read because I crave for more to write! Here is the last chapter of today, as I stayed until quite late writing it just for you!  
> Have a nice day, night, or whatever your timezone tells you!

Even if Cheryl was missing, Toni couldn't skip class. On the day of her disappearence she went to talk to Sheriff Keller, who called Penelope Blossom. The woman on the phone that Cheryl had gotten a bit ill so she was home resting. Toni didn't buy it though. No one would be screaming like that because they had a cold, besides, she saw the car. Probably because the small girl was a serpent no one at the police station really believed her. So she just proceded to keep things on low and do her own digging.

''Hey has anyone seen Cheryl?'' Veronica said, entering the student's room.

''I haven't seen her since your party V'' Betty replied, lifting her head from Jug's shoulder, who remained silent, in request of Cheryl herself to not talk about what happen and just dump St.Clair at the hotel he was staying at.

''That's a bit odd. She is usually early for school when we have practise after class.'' Veronica shrugged and sat down with Archie. Toni couldn't bear be in that room. She slammed her fist on the table and got up, quickly leaving the room, catching everyone's attention.

''What got to her?'' Archie asked, but quickly turned to his girlfriend, exchanging cuddles.

Soon after the serpent left, Jughead ran after her, knowing she could hurt someone or herself. He knew he would find her next to her motorbike so that's where he headed. He saw Toni doing something he didn't expect her to do. Smoke. She had had a problem with that before, when the ghoulies ran Southside high, and doing it now only meant she was in extreme distress.

''I hope you are able to run after Cheryl when we find her after smoking that.'' He said sarcastically, taking it off her mouth and stepping on it when it reaches the ground.

''You don't know how hard this is okay?'' She explained. ''I have nothing to go on. Should I go to her house? Her mother already hates me.'' the small girl looked down in sadness.

''Maybe that's where we should start. Did you find anything suspicious while you were at her house?'' Jug asked, leaning against his friend's bike.

''Well... On the night of the party, while I looked for Cheryl's room, I found this old lady, who told me Cheryl was.... In great danger? Or something like that? I didn't pay much attention though, she was really old and had a glass eye. She is probably just insane. And then her mom caught us on the same bed and she freaked out.'' Toni told the taller boy.

''Do you want to go there and try to know more, Penelope did say Cheryl was home right?'' He asked, patting her shoulder. 

And so they totally forgot about school, making finding Cheryl their number one priority. Toni texted Fangs and Sweetpea just in case they weren't feeling like going to school, but they replied with ''basketball practice'' and ''drama practice''. 

\--

The two serpents arrived at Thistlehouse. There was no car or human beings nearby.

''Should we just go in? Looks empty.'' Toni said, already opening the door before Jughead could say anything. They were met by the same old lady of the other night. 

''Cherry, is that you?'' The woman asks, turning her head to look at the two strangers.

''You know where my Cherry is? She didn't come home last night... She always says goodnight.'' The woman kept going, looking down in sadness.

''Toni you didn't say the lady was Nana Rose!'' Jughead said like Toni was supposed to know who that is. 

''Nana Rose do you know where Cheryl could be? We saw her get taken by a car yesterday, and we haven't heard of her since.'' Jug explained, earning an extremelly worried expression out of the elder lady.

''Oh no.. He must have got her. You, you have to save her, she is in danger she is going to die!'' Nana Rose was speaking anxiously like the words couldn't come faster out of her mouth.

''Who has her Nana Rose? I want to save her. I love your Cherry, and I need her with me, so please help us find her.'' Toni spoke softly, trying to calm down the white haired woman, holding her hands. Jug looked at the younger girl, surprised at the sudden confession.

''This man, Clifford's twin, his name is Claudius, he knows about the money. They know once Cheryl is gone, they get to keep all the business. He came to finish off what his sibling started. He came to kill Cheryl! You have to get to where it all started, my dear. As quick as you can before it is too late.'' Nana Rose was so worried for her grandchild and her well being, unlike any other of her current family members appearently? 

''We will find her. I promise.'' Toni got up and headed for her bike with Jughead behind her. 

''Where are we going now?'' He asked.

''I don't know! This is all so confusing and frustrating! Where it all started? Unfinished business?'' Toni vented.

''Dude! Jason! He was killed by Clifford Blossom! Do you think he was supposed to kill Cheryl too?'' Jug said, gazing up at Toni whose eyes were again filled with anger yet hope. 

''Where did all the Blossom drama start? With Jason specifically?'' Toni grabbed onto his tall friend's shoulders, awaiting the quick response.

''I don't know! But I know they hung out at Pop's a lot, I remember Betty telling me that, and I saw them once or twice when I went there to write my novel.'' the boy replied.

''Lets start there then! Maybe we can find some kind of clue to where Cheryl is. We at least know the kidnaper's name and motive, kinda. Not really but it is something!'' Toni was now a lot more excited than she was before. She wasn't going to give up nor was she gonna get scared. She will find her love, her happiness, her future everything. The mission of the pink haired girl was to take care of people, for so long she did it against her will, but now, she found a reason. A reason to keep going.

The two friends quickly hoped back on the bikes and drove off, in direction of the so well known diner.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be slow during the week. You will probably have to wait until the next weekend for more. Good thing is I will have all these boring classes to write more of the fic!

Toni and Jughead arrived at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. The ambience was pleasent as usual. The smell of deep fried food and milkshakes filled the place, amongst people's laughter. Little did they know the dark secrets that the two friends were holding. 

''Hey Pop. How is everything going tonight?'' Jug was the first to talk since he was more familiar with the man. 

''Hey Jughead. Very busy night today as you can see. Can I get you the usual?'' Pop Tate kindly asked.

''Actually we just wanted to ask if you had seen Cheryl around? Yesterday or today?'' Toni stepped in the conversation. 

''Some man that looked exactly like Clifford Blossom ordered what she usually does: a vanilla milkshake with a double cherry on top'' the older man chuckled at the rather feminine expression the redhead always used.

Toni and Jug looked at each other. This could be a clue. 

''Was she with him? Anywhere near by?'' Toni persisted.

''Not really, he was alone. He got the order and left in a black car, with two men waiting for him. I noticed because I was curious to see if she was in the car. Only Cheryl Blossom would ask for two cherries in a milkshake.'' He explained.

''Did you by any chance get to see if he was going up north? Or... Anywhere?'' the beanie boy asked, almost getting distracted with a waitress holding a burger.

''It looked like they were going to Sweetwater River, or at least that side of town. Why all these questions?'' Pop asked, starting to get suspicious.

''Nothing much, Cheryl is just ill at home and we were wondering if she was getting taken care for, since her mother shut us off.'' Toni quickly made up that excuse.

''Thanks for the help, I will come by later.'' Jughead said, waving at the kind man.

Outside of the diner, Toni and her friend didn't exactly know what to do. They both just stared in to the road that lead to the forest, and further the so well known river.

''Should we go?'' Jughead finally broke the silence.

'' Not now. We can't go alone, we don't know what we will find. Maybe we should go back to school and wait for Pea and Fangs. I will feel safer with them around.'' Toni said, crossing her arms.

''You are right. With the black hood and possibly another murder around it is better to hang with a lot of people.'' Jughead nodded and got on his bike and they both drove back to school, still on time for their last period.

\--

Class went by painfully slow. Toni was making a diagram on her notebook trying to connect all the dots of information she had gotten that morning. She wished she had more help, but pherhaps telling eveyone what had happened wouldn't be the smartest choice, she would also have to explain the night of the party and why Cheryl was at the Southside. However, the moment she dreaded had arrived. Cheerleader practice. It matched up with the basketball and drama practice of her friends, and Jughead still had some issues to deal with at the blue and gold, so she might aswell go to practice too, in hope that time with fly by.

''Guys Cheryl's social media has been dead for like two days. It's so weird. She never shuts up on twitter or instagram.'' this conversation went on as Betty, Veronica and Josie commented on the HBIC's absence. 

''Toni do you know where Cheryl is?'' Betty asked looking at the smaller girl as she arrived at the gym.

''Why the hell would I know?'' Toni unconciously replied with bitter words. Betty was surprised at the sudden snap of her friend. 

''Are you okay?'' the blonde girl got closer to Toni, patting her back. Toni couldn't reply. Sometimes all the masculinity around her made her feel tough and powerful, but she couldn't help but crumble at that sweet touch, so she merely looked down, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Betty's eyes widden, not sure what to do. She looks at Veronica who is as lost. 

''W-What's wrong?'' Veronica made her way to the two girls, as she told Josie to start practice without them. They went to a corner of the gym to have a little more privacy.

''I think she was kidnapped.'' Toni said, her tears had stopped, but they could come back at any moment. Betty and Veronica stared at Toni almost like they didn't belive her.

''What makes you say that?'' Veronica asked. Toni didn't want to do this, but she needed their help. After all they helped find Jason's killer. So, the helpless girl told the other two about the night of the party, how she and the other serpents tortured Nick, how Cheryl had superficially confessed she liked Toni's company, how, the day after, she let her escape once again.

''The car was so fast, even on my bike I couldn't catch up'' Toni said mid sob.

Betty rubbed her most recent friend's back. 

''How can we help?'' She asked.

''What do you know about Jason's muder? Where, how, why.'' Toni glazed at Betty's watery eyes.

''Well, as you may already know, he was killed by their dad, Clifford. Apparently he was into some kind of drug quartel, mixed with the Maple Syrup business. Jason got my sister Polly pregnant, and by then he knew about all his dad's plans, but he didn't want anything with it, he just wanted to be with Polly.'' Betty was the one crying now, at the mention of her sister's name.

'' We actually saw the video of his muder. It was traumatizing to say the least.'' Veronica added to the story. 

''Guys. Nana Rose told me that Cheryl was in great danger. That this man alledegly being Cheryl's dad twin brother knew about the money and how much Cheryl was worth. And Pop told me and Jughead that a man had ordered Cheryl's milkshake. What if he has her... Where it all started.'' Toni finished, her eyes wondering to the ground, thinking.

''Sweetwater River! That is where it started! Cheryl took Jason to the other side of the river so he could run away with Polly, and that was where he was found dead, not from drowning as we thought!'' Betty's Nancy Drew skillls had finally tingled as she got up. 

''Wait... You don't think she is where... Jason was...'' Veronica held Betty's hand making her stop.

''I don't know what situation looks better right now V. But she is my family. We have to go find her before it is too late, like it was for Jason.'' Betty replied.

''What are you talking about?'' Toni asked, not completly following the other girls' thoughts.

''In the video we saw, Jason was shot in the head by his father, in some kind of shack, in the forest that leads to the river. Lets hope that is not where she is, or else... Her future could be close to an end.'' Betty explained.

So many feelings were rushing through the pink haired girl's mind. She had to find Cheryl, even if that meant fighting off some Blossom lunetic. Cheryl was more than just a crazy member of that family. She had kindness in her heart, she just needed the right person to handle it and work with it. Toni was the one to do that. But first they had to find the redhead, before it was too late.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this weekend.

''Someone will come. They will find me. Don't give up, please. Help!! Someone help me!'' 

''Shut those pretty lips, little girl. You don't need to get hurt. As long as you are quiet.'' 

''Get off of me you peasent!'' 

\--

Toni, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, Fangs and Sweetpea were all at the front door of Riverdale's only diner. FP was kind enough to give them some vague directions to where Cheryl could be, since he was familiar with that side of town. 

''Be careful okay. These guys can be very dangerous.'' FP said, patting his son's shoulder. 

''Why won't you come with us?'' asked Jughead, feeling a bit more confident if the king of the serpents were there to protect them.

''If you guys go and kill someone it was self defense. If I go and kill someone, it is another couple years in prison. Which I don't look forward to. Bring my snake princess home.'' FP held Pea's face, making sure to get his message straight that Toni should come back without a single scratch.

And so, the group headed to the woods at the dawn of the day. 

''This is so creepy at night. I can't believe I am in this disgusting woods.'' Veronica said, complaining for the milionth time. 

''You could just wait in the car.'' Fangs said, rolling his eyes.

''No one way am I gonna let you guys have all the credit for this heroic moment.'' Veronica replied, twirling her hair in her fingers.

''Shut up! I can hear something.'' Toni said, pushing away some bushes. The sound of two voices and footsteps were getting closer and closer. The serpents grabbed their knifes as Betty and Veronica held their flashlights ready to point at whatever was getting closer. Until they stopped hearing the foosteps, just heavy breaths were filling the close area. Toni finally has the courage to jump out of the bushes.

''Hey you!! What are-'' Toni stopped realizing what was going on.

'' Hey... guys.'' No other but Kevin replied, still holding to another boy's waist.

''Kevin? What are you doing here?'' Betty stepped in, rising her eyebrow.

''Isn't it obvious enough?'' Pea mockingly asked.

''Wait. Joaquin?'' Everyone's eyes were on the other boy now as Jughead recognized another serpent's face.

''Sup.'' Was the only response.

''I cannot be bothered with this, there is something a lot more important to do. Lets go.'' Toni said rather annoyed. She wanted to find Cheryl to have her own secret gay hook ups, not interrupt one. 

The group kept walking and walking. They found knifes, condoms, all kinds of nasty things on those woods. But no Cheryl.

''Damn it we have been walking for ages!'' Toni complained, herself getting tired.

''Maybe we shoudl restart tomorrow? At the break of dawn?'' Jughead suggested, noticing everyone was almost dragging themselves over those woods.

''Okay..'' Toni replied looking down. Until she heard something. A rather distant sound, very faded but every so slightly recognizable. Everyone was chatting about how tired they were so it was even harder to hear.

''Guys shut up. Listen.'' the smallest girl said. Everyone was quiet. And Toni heard it again.

''That must be her, we have to keep going!'' She said, running in direction to the river.

''Toni wait, it is probably just some owl or raven or something!'' Everyone ran after her. The sounds got closer, and now they believed when they heard a raspy ''Help me'' coming from closer to the water. 

''That is definitely her! Please cmon!'' Toni screamed ''Cheryl! I am coming!'' 

\--

Cheryl was being extra noisy. Like even if she was restless and her voice was almost gone from screaming, the upcoming thoughts of loneliness and hope fading away made her scream even more, even louder. And that deeply annoyed Claudius.

''Shut it goddamn it! I don't want to kill you now, there are still offers being made for the house and surprinsingly, our family's cemetery.'' the awful man said, helping Cheryl up on her feet. Her legs were very numb from being sat for so long. ''Now this isn't some toilet break oh no. This is where the fun starts.'' They walked closer to the running river water. The sound made Cheryl think about when she tried to kill herself in that same river. Her uncle made her fall on her knees and quickly dunked her head under the water. She tried to escape his grip by scratching him and pinching his skin. But only when she made his hand bleed was when he stopped. Thankfully beacause she was running out of breath. 

''You cunt! Look at what you did!'' His hand was bleeding quite bad she imagined, the dark and cold night that had settled not allowing her to fully see. 

''Take care of her, don't let her run. I am going to bandadge my hand.'' Claudius said and headed to his car that was nearby. And Cheryl returned to her helpless screams for help. And she heard something back. Calling her name? Maybe? She couldn't quite tell. She brushed off the thought and sat on the grass, her knees against her chest, trying to keep herself warm, the water dripping from her clothes not helping. She had to start getting used to the thought of no one coming to get her. 48 hours had already passed, and she didn't believe Sheriff Keller would consider her alive after that time.

''Help me... Please.. I am tired.'' Cheryl said, her tone was loud but she didn't scream. Her throat hurt, her body was shaking.

''Cheryl! I am coming!'' She heard a recognizable voice, followed by some others calling for her.

''Cheryl? Cheryl where are you! It's Toni!'' she heard again, her head lifted up, looking around for any side of life within those dense trees. 

''Don't say it like that you don't know who is with her!'' Another familiar voice said.

Was it true? Was this reality or was she finally reaching delusion? 

But no. She saw a flashlight. It was distant but she could see. It was on the other side of the a small curve of the river, where the water was low.

''Toni! Anyone! I am here!'' Cheryl happily said. And suddendly, everything went dark again.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fot the long wait! But I am back to uploading during the weekend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also have you seen the latest episode? It got me shooketh. Tell me what you thought and your own theories!

''She has to be close'' Toni said, after listening to Cheryl's cries for help.

The group followed close behind Toni as they reach the river.

''Look, there is something on the other side of the river'' Fangs said, pointing to the faint light coming from the within the woods. Everyone looked at the river. Even without touching it, they knew the water was freezing cold. That didn't stop Toni though. Nothing could stop her now. She dragged herself through the river as her tired feet got wet and cold.

''Toni get back! You don't even know who are you going to find or what!'' JUghead yelled ''Lets at least make a plan''. None of the friends cared. They just went after Toni, ingoring Jug. 

They were closer to the light now. Their clothes were driping water, their shoes soggy. The shack that was used to kill Jason Blossom was now at their sight. Through the path they saw many footprints, which made them believe they were going the right way.

''Can we make a plan now?'' the most recent serpent asked, while they hid in a bush near the shack.

''We go in and we bring her home'' Toni was determined, already heading out of the bush but she was pulled back in. 

''What if it isn't her? What if she is dead?'' Jughead insisted, trying to get all the options out of the way.

''We kill whoever did that. Whoever crosses our path.'' Toni glared at her friend's eyes. They all got a bit scared about how much she was dedicated to save this girl. However, they found themselves following the pink haired girl. 

''That stupid cunt just wouldn't shut up, I had to do something'' the group had quietly hid again as they saw two men leaving the shack. Toini clutched her hand around the knife.

''The boss won't be happy when he finds out about her bruise.'' the other man stated.

As a bug charged straight for Veronica's arm, she tried to dodge it, accidently pushing everyone out in the open. Gladly they weren't carrying guns, or else they'd be dead.

''Who is there?'' They got their baseball bat ready to swing. Toni made some signs with her hands for SweetPea and Fangs to go to each side of the men whilst she distracted them. The other three were quite surprised they knew so many army signs. 

''I'm sorry'' Toni walked forward, revealing her identity under the moonshine. ''I got lost in the woods and can't find my way out! Will you help me?''

''Put your hands behind your back and kneel facing the other way!'' the pink haired did what the man told her. As she turned around she knew it was time to charge once she heard:

''Dude be careful, she is a serpent!'' one of them shouted. And that was Toni's queue.

''Serpents now!'' Sudendly SweetPea and Fangs jump out of the shadows and stab the men on the stomach, leaving them to bleed out.

''Not so fast.'' a mysterious man got out of the shack, however he had a gun.

''Look at what we have here, the scooby-doo gang, as the girl who I imagine you are here for used to call you.'' The man chuckled at how ridiculous they looked.

The use of the past tense scared Toni. ''What did you do to her, Claudius Blossom?'' She grabbed her knife and ran to stab the man, only for him to easily turn her around and hold the gun to her head.

''It's sad that we meet under such... Circumstances. But I am happy you know the future most rich man of Riverdale, Greendale and all around, Antoinette Topaz.'' Cheryl's uncle made her name linger in the night. 

''How do you know my name?'' Toni asked, a lot more intimidated now. 

''Cheryl kept saying how you would come save her. And I am surprised a loveless monster like her would even have friends. Nevertheless you made a big mistake. I expected someone to come, but not the serpent queen and her gringo friends. You see I was hoping to torture someone in front of Cheryl, and I am glad I get to do it to someone she was so hopeful to come get her.'' Claudius finaly finished. 

''Let her go!!'' SweetPea charged after him but quickly stopped when he put his finger on the trigger.

''Calm down macho man.'' Soon enough, three more man where arrived, prepared to fight.

''Tie them up boys. I'll take care of pinky here.'' The Blossom man turned around with Toni still stuck in his grip, towards the shack. When they got inside the shack the small girl was pushed down the stairs, only to fall next to a passed out redhead.She quickly hugged Cheryl, anger building in her chest.

''How sweet. Too bad you are both going to die.'' the bad man said.

''I won't let you hurt anymore.'' Toni stated as she got up and pushed Claudius down the few steps. Trying to find his balance again, he let go of his gun, luckily for the small girl, the game was flipped over.

''Don't be silly, you won't do anything with that gun. You might be a serpent but you are still an innocent little girl.'' He tried to get into Toni's mind, but it wouldn't work. Toni was blinded with anger, this man had hurt the girl she loved, and she wouldn't tolerate that. 

Before she could pull the trigger she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and the person she most wanted to save was suddendly getting the gun from the hand.

''Cheryl...'' Toni whispered. ''I have to do it, I have to protect you.'' 

''I want to do it.'' The soft yet dry voice replied. 

Between the exchange of words of the two girls, Claudius managed to get the gun bqack form the girl's hands. 

''You are so dumb it actually hurts me. I can't believe we share last names, Cheryl.'' He was about to pull the trigger until Sweetpea stormed in, breaking the doorin front of him, making Claudius fall down the stairs and lose the gun again. Cheryl got a tight grip on it this time. Everything turned slow motion as her thoughts and actions floated in her head. Someone actually came to get her. Someone cared. Yet this was her battle to put an end to. This was not only going to end the living nightmare she has been having for the longest time, but it also meant that she was now safe, in the arms of her beloved. Tears ran down her pale face. 

''Cheryl wait- dont'' Many voices filled her ears, people ran towards her, she saw lifeless bodies outside of the place she was kept. 

She pulled the trigger. And time stopped. 

It was over now. She was safe. Toni was safe. She was happy.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Betty had called Sheriff Keller who registered the situation as kidnapping and that the shot was fired as self-defense. The other men who helped Claudius were in critical shape, since the three serpents had stabbed them. When the ambulances arrived they took the men to the hospital and started to check up on Cheryl, wrapping her shaking body under a blanket. The nurse asked a bunch of questions, trying to understand how traumatized she was after the whole event.

''I knew Toni would come rescue me. It was what kept me sane. When I passed out, I could still hear some distant voices. Once I heard her voice... I just had to wake up.'' Cheryl explained to the nurse. 

''You got hit on the head pretty good. Take the painkillers, change that bandage every now and then and you should be good. If you feel extra tired, or fall asleep suddendly with headaches, go to the hospital.'' The nurse finished writing her reports and went to talk to the other nurses and paramedics. Ever since Cheryl dropped that gun, Toni hadn't stopped holding her hand, nor did Cheryl wanted that to stop. It made her feel safe. 

''Hey, how are you holding up?'' Jughead, Veronica and Betty tiredly approached the two girls.

''I am okay now. Thank you for helping TT get to me.'' Cheryl was shyly looking down, a tear ran down her face as the words she wanted to say got caught up on her throat. The group was surprised at the usual head bitch in charge now caring words.

''Of course Cheryl. You are our friend. Even if we aren't always the best at showing that.'' Betty let her hand rest in her cousin's shoulder, receiving a smile from the other girl.

''If you don't mind, we are gonna get going. Try to get some sleep, both of you.'' The girls nodded and the three friends disappeared in the foggy sunrise.

''We are going too. You need anything, Tiny?'' Fangs asked Toni.

''We will be fine. I will take Cheryl safely home on my bike.'' Toni replied, SweetPea gave her a quick pat on the back and Fangs sweetly waved them goodbye. Cheryl observedToni closely as she watched her friends leave. Her clothes and hair were diry, her knuckles were bruised and her eyes looked exhausted. The redhead felt the need to lighten the mood.

''Tiny? That is so cute, I might have to start using it myself.'' Cheryl ended with a chuckle.

''Small but mighty.'' Toni replied, gently pushing the other girl's body.

''We should go. I haven't showered in so long, I feel gross.'' Cheryl finally let go of the pink haired girl's hand, immediatly missing the contact. As they made their way to Toni's bike, they were stopped by Sheriff Keller.

''You were both very brave out there. I am happy you are okay.'' He started. ''Cheryl I got some officers to go question your mother and she denied knowing anything about the kidnapping and said she assumed you were sleeping in your bedroom. But once they told her about the death of your uncle by your own hands, she was rather... Well, she took the event differently. She confessed that she helped him kidnap you. She was arrested. You grandmother Rose is now in charge of you.'' The Sheriff put his hat on and nodded at the girls, turning away and going to his car.

''I am free...'' Cheryl said, looking down, smiling.

''Lets get you home, sweetie.'' Toni put her hand around Cheryl's waist and led her to the bike.

\---

The two girls climbed off the bike. The sun was fully out now, shinning bright against the tired girl's faces.

''So.. Be careful, get some sleep.'' the serpent girl rubbed her neck, looking down.

''Toni..'' Cheryl quickly stopped Toni from turning away, holding her hand.

''My life... Since the very begining has been hell. Jason was the golden boy, I was always the dumb one, the weak one, he was so much more Blossom than me. But he never showed me that, he loved me and I loved him. I honestly thought he was the love of my life, the only person I will purely love. My mom insisted that... That I was a monster. Deviant, loveless. When JJ passed away, everything crumbled. I crumbled. I believed everything my mother told me, to the point where I had to burn my own house to feel normal, to feel pure. But I didn't, not until I met you. Not until I saw the hope in your eyes, the hope you had for me. How you protected me how only you cared. And I feel happy with you. I think... I-I'' Cheryl couldn't keep going, her crying didn't allow her to. She had never opened up to anyone until now. This girl was something else though. It gave her a sense of protection and care that she hasn't felt since Jason was alive. But it was really hard to put that into words, like her parents had taught her to do. Toni knew that. Toni knew exactly what her beloved wanted to say so decided to say it too.

''Cheryl, my life was also hell. I was very abused by my mother, to the point where I had to run away to be safe. I got severely ill, but FP Jones found me passed out on the road, and took care of me ever since. I found myself a family. I want to do that to you too, Cheryl. I love you.'' the Serpent made the redhead look at her gently pressed her lips against the other girl's. 

Just like when the gun was shot eveything had stopped, but this time the reason was much better. The sensation was exactly like in the movies. Even though the fresh morning hair made the girls body's cold, her insides were warm, tingly and electric. With only a swift motion they were sharing the first of many kisses. 

''I love you Cheryl Bombshell.'' the smaller girl repeated.

''I... I love you too, my knight in shinning leather.'' The taller girl smiled, wrapping her arms around the other girl, Toni laughed at the silly nickname.

''And for the record. You are not loveless, or deviant. Yoou're sensational.'' Toni gazed deeply into the redhead's eyes and they kissed again, this time more passionetly, afraid of losing each other.

''So I should probably get going?'' Toni soflty smiled, but Cheryl held the pink hair girl's body closed.

''Stay. Don't leave me.''

''I will never leave you.''


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a juicy one guys. Hope you enjoy!

The two girls got to Cheryl's room, Toni automatically crashed on her bed. 

''I'm going to take a shower'' Cheryl said with a smile, looking at Toni, who replied with a tired groan.

The redhead went to the bathroom, slowly stripping out of her clothes, her body hurt so it wasn't like she could do it any faster. Even if the past three days were crazy she felt peaceful, very at ease. Maybe because she had a serpent protect her. No, not just a serpent. The serpent she developed feelings for, the serpent who saved her life twice, the serpent who she loved. And who was sleeping while she was naked in the room next door. 

''You are losing one hell of a show Toni.'' Cheryl turned on the water from the shower, thinking to herself, until she heard the bathroom door click, and a sleepy Toni walked in, not even realizing the godess that was in front of her, only in her underwear. Cheryl was blushing really hard.

''Uh... Toni?'' the Blossom tried to catch the other girl's atention.

''Hm?'' Toni looked up and almost choked at the sight, which caused Cheryl to giggle. 'Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't realize you were here!!'' the girl quietly turned around. Her body was feeling hot all of a sudden, even more when slender pale arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

''I thought the Queen of the Buskers would be a bit more daring, especially when sleep drunk.'' Cheryl whispered closely to the smaller girl's ear, her breath was heavy, craving for something, Toni felt that, so she turned around.

''Who would know that the Northside Princess gets horny for the first girl she kisses'' Toni smirked, brushing her lips against the taller girl's.

''Oh shut it you southside trash.'' Cheryl's personality suddendly changed completly. Her eyes were dark, her lips were a deep shade of red. She quickly turned off the water, forgetting about the shower, forgetting about the past days. Right now, the small girl in front of her was all that mattered. Toni's eyes were wondering through the other girl, she was surprised by the sudden change, but it only made her feel hotter.

''And what do you plan to do about that?'' Toni raised an eyebrow, trying to see how far she could go before Cheryl snapped. The redhead looked up, her eyes showed annoyance and lust. Whatever game they were playing it was making the both of them extremelly horny. 

Cheryl rushed to the other girl, grabbing her by the collar of her leather jacket.

''You think that because you are in a gang and have a cool leather jacket you can act up on me? Cheryl Bombshell?'' their breaths were heavy while Cheryl pushed Toni into the bedroom, yet Toni couldn't help but chuckle at the use of the nickname at that moment. She would regret that later.

Cheryl raised her hand and wrapped it around Toni's throat, looking into her eyes. There was no need to tighten the grip since the fear in Toni's eyes showed that she got the message, and so she let go.

''Geez Blossom, I didn't know you were into BDSM, especially not in our first time.'' Toni shrugged like the matter didn't bother her, but the patch on her panties said the opposite.

Cheryl on the other hand was not so shy about her feelings, at least not with these ones. She made sure to show the pink haired girl that when she slowly and seductively climbed onto her lap, brushed a lock of hair away from her ear and whispered painfully close.

''I want you.'' 

Toni's body shivered and that goddamn patch grew bigger.

''Babe, are you sure about this? You had a pretty rough night'' Toni wrapped her arms around the taller girl's naked back.

''I want you to make me forget about everything that happened.'' Cheryl started to grind against Toni, her chest raising high with every deep breath. 

That was enough for the small girl. She held tightly onto Cheryl's hair and kissed her wishfully. Their lips danced together, the desire of touching each other grew more and more, as the redhead's hands travelled Toni's body. They had barely began and they were already driving each other insane. 

With a swift motion Toni picked up Cheryl and pushed her agaisnt a wall, making her back hit the cold walls quite hard, only receiving a moan in response. Toni grabbed Cheryl tightly by her ass, making her moan again.

''Toni... I need you...'' Cheryl managed to say between kisses.

''You are so fucking hot, Blossom'' Toni replied, now filling Cheryl's neck with kisses, nibbles and licks. She could feel the girl under her shiver and holding in moans. The sillence didn't take long to disappear because soon enough Toni found the right spot, between her ear and jaw. That tiny little spot drove the redhead with sensations she had never felt before. 

''Fuck! Oh my god that feels so good!'' Cheryl tried to make the pleasure ease with loud moans but only by pulling Toni's hair she found a way to make the other girl moan too, relieving her from the continuous pleasure that could almost make her cum. But oh, after all Cheryl wasn't the only kinky one.

After that, Toni grew addicted to the other girl's high pitched moans, letting her know she was in the right place. Once Toni was done with her neck she basically threw Cheryl onto the bed, who didn't unwrap her legs off of Toni. Yet she managed to take her jacket and shirt off, tossing it somewhere to be found later.

Cheryl stared pretty obviously at Toni's breasts. They were tan like the rest of her skin, begging to be released. Which magically Cheryl was able to do, making Toni the first one to expose some sensible skin. Toni quickly did the same to the girl under her, the oceans of moans returning in full force as she twirled her tongue around the rehead's nipples. 

''T-Toni... Please! I need you...'' Cheryl wiggled her waist. ''Quit the teasing.'' 

At this point she could only follow orders, since she needed to see Cheryl in pure bliss too.

She pretty much ripped Cheryl's panties off of her slender legs, and attacked her wet pussy with her mouth. Cheryl's back was more arched then when they were practicing cheerleading, and that is saying a lot. 

''I want to hear you. I want to hear you say how a southside sapphic is making the northside princess feel good.'' Toni said, suddendly thrusting one finger inside the other girl, her mouth still working on her clit.

''Fuck! Toni! Baby make me yours, I don't care that you are from the Southside, I don't care that you are a Serpent, just make me fucking cum!'' Cheryl basically screamed, forgetting that her Nana Rose was still at home and that at any moment some police officer could walk in on the two girls. But those thoughts only made her hornier, she digged her nails into Toni's back, leaving long scratches. Earning a moan from Toni.

Those words almost made Toni cum without even touching herself. She decided to take care of that while she pleasured Cheryl, who now had two fast fingers hitting deep inside of her. Toni curled those fingers, receiving nails yet again digging into her back, making her bleed slightly.

''Oh my god that feels so good! I am so close baby!'' Cheryl couldn't keep still, her body was shaking, her eyes were tearing up beacuse the pleasure was just too much to take in. 

''Cum for me Cheryl.'' Toni herself was so so close, she was circling her own clit fast, as she harshly and now slopply entered Cheryl. 

A few more hard thrusts and licks and both of the girls were going over the top with pleasure. Cheryl's legs were squeezing Toni's head as she came screaming her name. Toni only loudly moan, almost in disbelief of the sight she was seeing. 

When they came down from their climax, Toni laid next to Cheryl's naked body and snuggled her tightly. 

''I love you so much Cheryl.'' She said, her hands caressing her arm.

''I love you too, Toni. I... I want you to be my girlfriend.'' Cheryl turned around to face Toni, now able to smell herself in the other girl.

''R-Really?'' Toni smiled wide and the redhead nodded. ''Of course! It is my pleasure to satisfy the Queen of Riverdale High.'' the small girl leaned in for a kiss but Cheryl pulled away.

''No way am I going to kiss you right now.''

''We should probably take a shower.'' Toni replied with a giggle.

''Sounds perfect.'' 

And so, the now couple went to shower together. Happy that they had someone they could call a partner and be intimate with. This was the start of a great thing.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a slice of life chapter, hope you enjoy!

The two girls slept until the day after, tightly in each other's embrace. Toni held Cheryl in her arms in a very protective way. 

As the sun shinned down on Toni's face, which made her wake up. She looks around, finding a pool of red hair occuping the other half of the bed. Trying not to wake up the other girl, she rotates her body to check her phone, receiving a tired mumble.

'' 5:30 am. Wow, we slept a whole day'' Toni read the big amount of texts and calls she had missed during a slumber.

SweetPea: ''Hey Tiny, walked by your trailer but you weren't there. Hope you got laid! Anyways, text FP when see this, he is worried about you.'' Toni smiled at her phone.

Fangs: ''Hey gurl where you @? Hope you are okay <3''   
Jughead: ''If you need to vent about what happened give me a call'' Toni smiled bright at the messages, happy that her family is so caring,even if they looked like intimidating gang members they were really sweet. Topaz started to text FP letting him know she slept over at Cheryl's and that she was okay. As soon as she hit sent, slender arms wrapped around her skinny body.

''Stop socializing and give me attention'' a raspy yet familiar voice said.

''Aren't you a needy little girl'' Toni turned around to face her girlfriend and kissed her. ''You should probably check yours too. It must be blowing up with texts.''

''For now, I only care about you.'' Cheryl smiled, kissing Toni passionetly. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Heavenly, this bed is much more comfortable than the couch at my trailer.'' Toni stretched, smiling. 

''You sleep in a couch? Wait. You live in a trailer?'' Cheryl was quite surprised. She knew Jughead lived in those condictions but she didn't expect Toni to do too.

''Only a few serpents are lucky enough to sleep at motels. Most of us live at the trailer park on in tents. Me, Fangs and Sweetpea share a trailer, and I stay in the couch'' Toni opened up about her situation, hoping that Cheryl wouldn't think any less of her.

''Well now you have me. And you can crash whenever you want.'' The Blossom smiled wide and hugged Toni. ''Lets have breakfast!'' Cheryl got up, for a second forgetting that both the girls had slept naked. Toni didn't complain, she had a perfect view of Cheryl's amazing ass. She noticed her neck and inner thighs were overwhelmed with hickeys, which made the serpent smirk. When the redhead also noticed this she blushed deeply,her cheeks almost the sahde of her hair.

''Damn it Cha Cha! These will be impossible to hide!'' Cheryl pouted and put on some clothes. Toni also got up but she was facing the other way, not looking at the Blossom. 

''Would you let me borrow some of your clothes? Mine are dirty.'' The pink haired girl was blushing at her own indecency. ''Also I had to mark Cheryl Bombshell as my own, in case anyone tried something with you.'' Toni said with a more serious tone that made Cheryl turn around, only to be met with her girlfriend's back, full of scratches and cuts. Cheryl laughed at the view.

''Right, I'll get you some clothes.'' The Blossom got Toni some plaid pijamas, still giggling under her breath.

''What's so funny?'' The small girl asked, finally getting dressed.

''Don't worry about it. Just, if anyone asks, I have a very violent cat.'' Cheryl smiled brightly at the other girl. 

''What do you me- Ouch! what the-'' Toni had now realized what Cheryl meant when she felt a sharp pain and burning sensation coming from her back. The small girl rolled her eyes. ''Lets just go eat, please.''

\---

When the two girls reached the kitchen there was a man holding a bowl of fruit and toast on a separate plate.

''Good morning Miss Blossom. I am terribly sorry about what happened. If I can help you with anything please let me know.'' the man said with a kind smile.

''Thank you. Just take good care of Nana Rose now that mother dearest isn't around.'' The redhead barely showed any emotion on her voice.

''Of course, Miss. I will deliver her breakfast now.'' the man exited the kitchen to the dinning room where Nana Rose was sat.

Cheryl turned to Toni and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

''So what do you want to eat?'' The tall girl looked around the cabinets.

''Maybe just some cereal?'' Toni asks, leaning on the kitchen counter. It was a small detail but Cheryl thought she looked really hot. 

''I have coconut milk and Morning O's'' Cheryl looked at Toni ''I am vegan''

''That sounds like the most boring cereal.'' Toni chuckled but still accepted the bowl Cheryl had prepared for her. 

The two girls ate their breakfast while talking to Nana Rose. Cheryl explained everything that had happened and the elder lady told her that she had sent Toni looking for her. The glass eyed woman was the first to know about their relationship, instantly blessing them and expressing how happy she was that her Cherry found someone to protect her and make her happy.

Both Toni and Nana Rose made sure Cheryl was okay to go to school, reminding her that it was okay to stay at home after all the past events, but Cheryl believed that not going would show weakness and that it would help get her mind out of the matter. And soon enough the new couple was getting on Toni's bike and driving to school.

\---

''Hey there strangers!'' SweetPea walked towards the two girls who were holding hands, but he chose to not question it just yet.

''Hi Sweets.'' Toni smiled at the boy.

''Where were you yesterday? You didn't come home, you don't answer your texts, you aren't wearing your clothes'' He finished with a smirk.

''Believe it or not, we slept all day. Literally.'' Toni laughed awkwardly trying to sound convincing, even tho what she stated wasn't far from the truth. However, the serpent boy had already noticed the hickey on the northsider's neck. It wasn't hard to miss it since it contrasted Cheryl's pale skin. Though she was too busy on her phone to pay attention.

''I can only imagine.'' SweetPea had a dirty smug on his face, looking back at Toni. '' So are you coming back home tonight?'' That made Cheryl's head shoot up as she quickly looked at Toni, though the serpent girl was already looking at her. Cheryl shook her head no.

''Actually, I might stay at Cheryl's until everything calms down'' Toni squeezed the other girl's hand. ''But I will still go to work and be involved in anything the Serpents business. Also, I will drive by after school to pick up some clothes.'' Cheryl stopped let finally breathed, not knowing she was holding it. 

''Alright Tiny, I will see you in class.'' SweetPea looked at Cheryl and nodded at her. ''Princess.'' 

Toni made sure to bump against Sweets as he left, making him laugh.

''Toni? What do you mean ''Serpent Business?'''' Cheryl gazed at Toni, worriedly.

''Well, we are a gang you know. We have enemies, deals. But it is nothing you should worry about.'' The serpent kissed Cheryl's cheek. It was odd for the redhead to show or be shown so much affection at a place she basically owned with her cold façade, but these feelings felt right, and she was not going to turn them into something bad. They hadn't talked about how public their relationship was. Right now the problem of this PDA was when they remembered they weren't alone, when they saw the Queen of Gossip, Veronica, enter the school.

''Shit.'' The girls said, letting go of each other.

''Get away from me you serpent bitch!'' Cheryl raised her eyebrows, indicating Toni to play along.

''Pft! I don't want anythig with you, Blossom!'' Toni snaped back, making Veronica stop. First they were all cuddly and now they are yelling at each other? What was happening? Were all thoughts that ran throught the raven haired girl's head, but then something changed and it was all clear again.

''You don't?'' Cheryl asked, her eyes getting watery.

''Of course I do baby! I was just playing along, none of that is true.'' Toni hugged Cheryl and finally Veronica reached the two girls.

''You guys don't have to pretend to not like each other. Everyone knew that before you two air heads did.'' Veronica chuckled at the embarrased faces in front of her.

''Please don't spread the word, we are still deciding wether to tell everyone or not.'' Cheryl begged, earning a laugh from the Lodge.

''Of course Cheryl! You can trust me. So how are you holding up?'' Veronica had honesty in her voice, like for once she actually seemed like a normal teenager and not the daughter of a corruptive mobster. The three girls made their way to the lounge room.

''I'm fine I guess. Toni slept over my house so I was able to rest pretty well.'' Cheryl confessed, giving Toni heart eyes.

''Your neck says otherwise'' Veronica wiggled her eyebrows and Toni was the one who paid for that comment, earning a punch on the arm from Cheryl.

''Where is Archie?'' Toni asked, trying to avoid the hickey issue, rubbing her arm.

''We kinda broke up. After we rescued Cheryl some stuff happened and I just couldn't be with him anymore.'' Veronica turned around, walking backwards to be face to face to the girls. ''I think a Southsider stole my heart.'' And the girl walked to Betty, without saying anything else.

''Wow, that is a pretty serious thing for Veronica Lodge to say. I wonder who from the Southside had that effect on her.'' Cheryl questioned, sitting on the couch and Toni sitting so close to her she was basically on the Blossom's lap.

Everyone kinda shot looks at the two girls as they chatted about random things and fiddled with one another's hands, but no one dared to comment on it, since Cheryl was already giving them death glares.

''Will you take me to your trailer today?'' Cheryl gazed upon their hands.

''Of course. But I thought I'd make my bag and then head over to work, you can come along though and keep me company. I have a small shift today.'' Toni replied, observing the pale girl.

''You work?'' Cheryl was rather surprised, since she never had to work for anything but school.

''Sweets and Fangs do the... Shaddier business. I am just a barista.'' Toni smiled.

''I would love to know more about what the serpents do and how they function. I feel like I held an unfair grudge against you.'' Cheryl looked almost ashamed by her past actions against the gang, but now that she was with Toni, she was ready to swallow her northside pride and make amends. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang and they had to part ways.

During classes Toni would texted the redhead about how they were going to tell the rest of the school about their romantic involvement and Cheryl had everything planned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about writing a new fanfiction on Choni but with an alternative universe, still staying true to personalities and some quotes from the show. The plot line would be kind of dark but I think the idea is good. Let me know if you are interested in reading more of my silly amateur stories!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the kinda slow chapters. This story is almost coming to an end. However I will write some sort of a sequel where we see Choni 18 years after the current time of this fanfiction. I don't know how many people would be interested on reading about Choni's married life but I still want to write it.

By lunch time, Cheryl was already sitting with Betty and Veronica, the boys from the scooby-doo gang missing. The redhead quietly ate her salad until the group of Serpents walked in the cafeteria, laughing hysteracally, quickly taking over a table. Toni was also there, laughing with her friends. Once she noticed Cheryl, she gave the Blossom a quick smirk, bitting her bottom lip. The girl from the other table replied with a seductive wave and a sexy smile. That made the serpent girl bite her thumb in response, and Cheryl turned back around to face her friends again, who were open mouthed staring at her.

''What?'' Cheryl asks.

''You tell me to not spread the word when you are basicaly undressing Topaz with your eyes.'' Veronica points out, making Betty choke on her water and blush. The three girls look back at the loud group, and now Cheryl spotted somehing she could also attack the Lodge with, when she noticed SweetPea staring wishfully at the raven girl, smirking and Veronica looking away blushing. Perfect.

''But can you blame tho? Those leather jackets are so hot!'' Cheryl has now a deviant smile planted on her blossom red lips.

'' I know right?'' The words escaped Veronica's mouth, which she quickly covered. The Blossom got the info she needed to pherhaps blackmail Veronica later but for now she would hold the indirect confession.

''Was that what happened to your neck?'' Betty had a defiant smile which made Cheryl clutch with rage.

''I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Bride of Hobo.'' The redhead raised an eyebrow and got up with her empty plate.

When Toni noticed that action she also got up and pretended to be distracted and walked towards Cheryl, ''accidentally knocking her plate on the floor as they shoulder each other. At that moment the eyes of the cafeteria were on the Serpent and the Northside Princess. The air went colder when Cheryl put on her death stared and pushed Toni away from her.

''What do you think you are doing, Serpent bitch?'' That comment made Toni pull out her knife and get closed to Cheryl again. Everyone watched attentively the battle, flinching everytime they changed glares. SweetPea and Fangs had already pulled their knifes out too, ready to slip in whenever Toni needed.

''You wanna go, Blossom?'' Toni's reply made the oxygen even more dense than it was already getting. These two fairly small girls, from two different worlds could easily kill each other right there and then. A few minutes passed and no one moved. 

Until, suddendly, a smile creeps onto Toni's lips. She quickly drops her knife to the floor and Cheryl embraces the smaller girl, kissing her passionetely. Everyone around them finally let their breaths out and clapped and cheered for the two girls. Its not like they had an option, now that the two most dangerous girls in Southside High were a couple.

SweetPea and Fangs unamusingly put their knifes back in their jackets, and rush over to the two girls who had now pulled away and were giggling at each other. From the other table, Veronica and Betty also walk over them along with Jughead and Kevin.

''You are so goddamn extra. This was predictable though, you have been crushing over her since forever'' Kevin pushed Cheryl lightly, making her laugh.

''Not true! I haven't had any emotions for this snake whatsoever!'' Cheryl said mockingly.

''Damn Topaz you are going soft!'' Sweets lightly punched Toni in the shoulder, making Toni thrust two fingers on his liver, making him duck till he was at her height.

''I might be small but I swear to the Serpent God that I will cut you.'' Toni replied, looking her friend straight in the eye. Fangs was laughing uncontrollably.

Jughead and Betty were talking to Toni and Fangs was starting a conversation with Kevin, leaving Cheryl to observe the interaction between SweetPea and Veronica. The tall Serpent had his hand behind his neck shyly and Veronica was looking at him, smiling in a flirty way.

Cheryl nudged Toni's arms and mimicked with her eyebrows for her to look left where the new encounter was happening. When Toni saw it she wanted to laugh at the thought of SweetPea being with a Lodge but at the same time they looked good together. Two power couples from two different worlds.

\---

After all classes and cheerleading practice was done, Cheryl met Toni at her motorbike. Toni was leaning on it, still in her cheerleader outfit. She looked really cute, but Cheryl being who she is, she had to make a comment on it.

''Well, well, well. Look what we have here, miss ''I am in a gang'' being a cute little cheerleader'' Cheryl leaned in on Toni, kissing her.

''You wouldn't be saying that if you knew my evil doings.'' Toni smirked, getting on her bike after putting their bags under the seat.

'' Really? I bet they don't compare to my house burning kink.'' Cheryl was joking but the Serpent still looked at her a little scared. ''I'm joking obviously. That's something for us to discuss later.'' The redhead finished with a wink.

''Shut..up..'' Toni was blushing a bit. Finally they get on the bike and drive off to the Southside.

 

Once they arrive to Toni's trailer, Cheryl gives it a disgusted gaze.

''This is like the size of my room.'' The Blossom joked, a bit of truth in her words. The boys' bikes were parked outside too.

Toni climbed off, helping Cheryl along. The Serpent girl unlocked her door and was met with a pretty chaotic trailer. Pizza boxes on the floor, energy drink cans scattered everywhere, unfinished joints, beers, and two serpents sitting on the couch playing videogames.

''What happened to this goddamn trailer?!'' Toni's voice echoed through the park. 

''This is gonna be fun. Toni mom mode on?'' Cheryl thought to herself.

''Oh! Tiny! We didn't think you would be this early here!'' Fangs apologetically said.

''Don't you dare ''Tiny'' me, Fangs Fogarty! I want this place cleaned in five minutes, or else you know with what you will deal with!'' Toni stormed off into a room and Cheryl followed behind, waving at the boys and laughing.

''Ugh! Those two are a nightmare!'' Toni closed the door of the room harshly. This new divison of the trailer was completly different from the appearence of the rest. It was very small, only a small closet, a couch and a desk was found. What Cheryl thought was most interesting was the amount of analogic pictures hung on the walls, along with fairly lights. The room was clean and it smelled just like Toni. It was inviting yet mysterious. Pherhaps because of the weak lighting coming from the small window.

''This is your room I assume?'' Cheryl sat on the couch. It was comfortable but not as much as her own bed.

''My own little escape from the world.'' Toni explained, already gathering a bunch of outfits and shoving them into a bag.

''Did you take all of these?'' A silly question when the northsider noticed three different sized analogic cameras sitting in a corner of Toni's desk.

''I am a slut for photography. It's my perspective from the world.'' 

The redhead kept looking around the pictures. Many of them were of fellow Serpents. SweetPea and Fangs were probably in 55% of these, which is normal since they are always together. Jughead and the rest of the gang smoking, clearly taken with a tripod since the pink haired girl was also on the picture.

''You smoke?'' Cheryl asked a bit concerned for her girlfriends health more than anything.

''Not anymore. Only if I am like, super stressed, which rarely happens. I am pretty chill.'' The Serpent girl smiled, sitting next to Cheryl, wrapping an arm around her. ''Do you like it here?'' 

''It's cozy and it smells like you.'' The redhead's concentration was now on the girl in front of her. 

''You are so gorgeous, Cheryl Blossom.'' 

''You are so wonderful, Antoinette Topaz.'' 

The two girls kissed lovingly. Their lips danced together in a perfect ballad. Their hands traveled one another's body. But of course they had to be interrupted.

''Toni!'' SweetPea enters the room, freezing when Toni pulls slightly away from Cheryl, still holding her face close.

''What do you want?'' She coldly inquired.

''We finished cleaning the trailer, and FP just called us for work.'' The boy said, his cheeks flushed pink at the sight of Cheryl's hand on Toni's lower back.

''Thank you, get out of my room now you idiot'' The Serpent girl smiled, letting SweetPea know that she wasn't actually mad. And so he did as he was told.

''Do you really have to go babe?'' Cheryl asked, pressing her lips once more against the pair in front of her.

''Yes princess. But you can come with us. I only work like two hours today.'' Toni kissed back but quickly got up. ''I have to change clothes first. I can't show up to work dressed like this'' she started to undress herself, putting on some black leggings and a Southside Serpents t-shirt, along with her leather jacket.

Once she was done, the group of Serpents headed for the Whyte Wyrm, where Cheryl would experience what it was like to be in a gang's inner circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like a smutty ending or a sweet happy ending to this story? Let me know!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope you like it!

It was only 7 pm but the music from the bar was already blasting, and could be heard from a few meters away. The last time Cheryl was at the Whyte Wyrm it was to teach Nick St. Claire a lesson, and it was also when she was kidnapped by her now dead uncle. Although it was different now, the redhead couldn't help but feel nervous. Toni soon realized that once her girlfriend's hand wrapped tightly around hers.

''We got you. No need to worry.'' The Serpent gave her a reassuring smile and Cheryl let go a little.

Once they entered the bar, they were instantly met with a cloud of fog, along with the smell of ciggarettes. That made Cheryl cough a bit since she was not used to this kind of atmosphere.

''Smells like home.'' Toni admitted. Cheryl did acknowledge the fact that some of Toni's clothes smelled faintly like the bar, which made it easier to get used to.

Inside the establishment, a lot of people wearing the so well known leather jackets were playing pool or at the bar, drinking and smoking. Some younger Serpents played on arcade games, laughing loudly when a friend lost. This could be a gang's bar but the ambience was welcoming and relaxing. Cheryl could definitely get used to it. The pink haired girl led the new comer to the back of the bar, where they storage their drinks and unused furniture. Soon enough, FP met them with a welcoming smile.

''Welcome back Toni, how have you been?'' The King Serpent asked, hugging Toni softly. 

''I'm good. Been taking care of Cheryl, you heard what happened right?'' Toni had a precious smile on. The redhead could see that the relationship between the two Serpents was strong and trustworthy.

''I did. I'm happy you took Jug and the other two with you. And of course, Cheryl, I am also glad you are okay. Sorry about your mother.'' FP told Cheryl. She searched for pity or any kind of mean or hurtful tone to his voice, but all she could hear was sympathy.

''It is better this way. Now I am safe with Nana. Toni takes good care of us.'' The Blossom made an effort to hold back any cold or mean comment. FP Jones was certainly the person she held the most grudge against, but for Toni she would try extra hard. The Serpent girl quickly picked up on that, and retrieved the kindness with a hug.

''Now get to work you. And Cheryl, feel free to hang out. We don't bite.'' FP left with a wink, which made Toni roll her eyes.

The two girls made their way out of the back of the bar. Toni headed behind the counter, telling some other girl that she could take a break.

''Please have a sit. May I treat you to a drink?'' Toni asked, giving Cheryl a flirtatious look. ''How does a blueberry and lime Margarita sound?'' 

''Perfect.'' The redhead sat down, a few stools away from the rest of the more normal looking costumers. While Toni made her drink, a couple men tried to inquire what a ''cheerleading hottie'' was doing in a place like that, but the Serpent girl quickly pushed them off, threatning to cut them. By the look at the men' eyes, it was quite clear that they knew she would actually hurt them.

''Here you go. So what is a pretty northsider doing at this dangerous place all by herself?'' Toni leaned over the counter, reaveling a bit of her cleavage to the girl in front of her, giving her her drink.

''Well you know. I was feeling a bit daring and wanted to piss my parents off, maybe by hooking up with a hot Serpent.'' Cheryl seductively took the small straw between her red painted lips, biting it lightly. That action alone was driving Toni slightly insane. ''Damn this is good!'' the girls sitting down said after taking a sip of her drink.

''What can I say, many years in the business.'' Toni smiled and started to clean up the counter.

''So Toni Topaz, I feel like I know very little of you.'' Cheryl had a questioning tone on her voice. It was persuasive and staright to the point.

''Well, what do you want to know?'' The girl working asked, grabbing a few beers and putting them on the counter for some Serpents to take.

''Earlier you mentioned you have done some bad stuff. Enlighten me?'' Cheryl licked slowly her straw, knowing how it affected her girlfriend.

''One time, me, SweetPea and Fangs held a woman down while Jughead craved out her Serpent tattoo.'' Toni had stopped for a bit, waiting for Cheryl to flip about her confession.

'' That's nuts. Did you feel like, guilty about it?'' Cheryl asked like it was nothing, taking now a longer sip of her delicious drink.

''Not one bit. She was causing a lot of problems around here. Some said we broke the laws, but once all their debts with her were excused, no one complained anymore.'' Toni went back to serving the clients and catching up with some of them.

''So miss Blossom, how are you enjoying our Southside scum bar?'' SweetPea approached Cheryl.

''It is actually alright, SweetPea.'' The redhead replied. She wouldn't admit it but the alcohol was getting to her since she hadn't eaten anything in a while. 

''Let me present you to the rest of the squad? Come have some fun with us! You are Topaz's girl, we will take care of you. It won't be like the last time you were at a party, I will make sure that that won't happen.'' SweetPea held his hand out and Cheryl took it with a smile. It was weird that who she thought were complete assholes were actually really nice and caring.

''How are things with Ronnie?'' Cheryl asked, making her way to a table where she spotted Fangs, another boy and a girl.

''You Northsiders sure know your way to our hearts. It's like our gang fell for your gang. It's weird. But Veronica is... different, special.'' The redhead didn't think that this tall and intimidating Serpent would be so soft for Veronica Lodge but it was still heart warming to watch him blush.

Cheryl was introduced to the members she didn't knew. Toni didn't mind that she was with Fangs and Sweets, but when they all started to dance, something inside her wanted to jump out of that bar and go kiss that girl.

The Northsider was pushed by SweetPea, Fangs and this new boy, Joaquin, to go to the middle of the bar dance with them. They all knew they were making the couple a favour, once they noticed Toni fiercefully watching her girlfriend. There was something about the way she flipped her hair from side to side as she danced, the sway of her hips or everytime she dropped her butt to the floor, that made Toni crave the redhead.

Thankfully, the Serpent's girl shift was over soon and she joined Cheryl in her little party with her friends.

''Hey sexy thing!'' Toni said loud enough for Cheryl to hear over the blasting music. She quickly synched up with her girlfriend's dancing, her hands exploring the other's body. Cheryl didn't have to reply with words, she fell into the well known embrace and started grinding her butt against Toni, soon after turning around to face the Serpent and kissing her passionetly.

''Were you enjoying the show? It was just for you'' Cheryl whispered in Toni's ear in between kisses, followed by a quick bite on her lobe.

''Fuck princess you are so hot when you flip your hair and bite your lips.'' Toni kept making out with her, not caring if any old Serpent perv was watching. She needed to make Cheryl hers. To do so, she started to nibble, lick, and suck on the pale girl's skin, leaving light red marks, until she reached Cheryl's sweet spot and left a dark hickey there. The redhead tried really hard to not moan, making sure she only did it against Toni's ear.

Fangs went over to Toni and whispered something in her ear so she could hear, something that made her smile widely.

''Is everything okay?'' Asked the Northsider, confused at the interaction. The only reply she got was getting picked up by Toni and getting carried out of the bar to Toni's bike, where she placed Cheryl on. The redhead didn't have a chance to complain or inquire and before she could say anything, Toni's lips were already pressed against hers again.

''Lets get back to my place'' Toni's voice was raspy, filled with desire, lust, dominance. ''I want to make you mine. I want all of Sunnyside Trailer Park to hear you scream my name.'' Her breathing was fast and uneven as her lips and teeth attacked Cheryl's neck.

''Fuck... Yes daddy.'' Cheryl moaned and instantly froze, realizing what had escaped her mouth, she felt tears starting in her eyes, the antecipation of Toni's rejection lingering her thoughts.

''Babe that was so hot. Don't worry, daddy is gonna fuck you senseless tonight.'' Toni smiled, letting the girl under her know that she really was okay with the new nickname and it was a huge turn on.

Quickly but almost not quick enough, Toni drove the two of them back to her trailer. Before Cheryl could even hop off the bike, she was already getting picked up by Toni, her pale legs wrapping around the Serpent jacket. The pink haired Serpent made her way up the stairs and held Cheryl against the door as she opened it, all this in between hardcore make outs and fights for tongue dominance, however Cheryl would always succumbed to Toni's sudden mastery.

Tumbling over furniture mid way, Toni managed to get her new pet to her bedroom and lay her in her couch/bed.

''You and your cheerleader body'' Toni started, but stopped to kiss Cheryl and restart her speech ''Your red lips and hair'' another kiss ''Drive me insane.''

The Blossom couldn't even make up words as her neck was again being attacked, by now it should be filled with hickeys, not that it bothered her. 

''Strip'' the raspy preponderant voice said. 

It was like Cheryl was under some kind of a spell that was making her do anything her girlfriend told her. Once Toni got off the redhead, she took her HBIC t-shirt painfully slow.

''Hurry up or I will rip it off'' Something the Northsider would certaintly like to experience but maybe with a piece of clothing with less meaning. Eventually, Cheryl was only in her underwear.

''Isn't it funny how you are the head bitch in charge, but you are a submissive slut for your daddy? What would the school think? Cheryl Blossom bending over for some Southside scum.'' Toni's tone seemed to get a lot deeper if that was even possible. But the deeper it was, the wetter Cheryl got. As a response, the undressed girl could only turn around and shake her butt for Toni's pleasure. Though what happened next made her think she regreted it or should do it again, as Toni harshly smacked her ass. There was a hand print there, Cheryl could feel it and couldn't help but moan at the eletric feeling that jolted through her body.

''You like that?'' Toni rubbed the sore butt cheek.

''Yes'' Cheryl was panting like crazy, her lace panties already ruined.

''Yes what?'' Toni smacked the other cheek, this time it seemed even harder.

''Yes daddy!'' Cheryl almost screamed.

''Good girl.'' Toni kissed both the assaulted cheeks. Her hands started to explore the body under her. Cheryl's skin was soft and perfect. Once her hands found their way up her belly button now to her breasts, she was quick to unclasp the redhead's bra and squeeze her boobs.

''Who do these belong to?'' Toni moaned at the feeling of Cheryl's nipples hardening against her touch.

''You daddy.'' Cheryl replied, hopeful that it would hurry up the process. She was needing Toni on a different place, badly. To get her message through she started to wiggle and grind her ass against Toni's core.

''Fuck... You are such a slut. You want me here don't you?'' Toni cupped her hand over Cheryl's sex, earning a high pitched moan and more grinding at the sudden friction.

''Please! Please fuck me daddy!'' Cheryl was already pretty much screaming, even if Toni had barely touched her.

''Remember this. Remember that only daddy can make you beg.'' And with that Toni rips off Cheryl's panties and starts to eat her out, making the redhead lay on the bed with her ass up.

Quickly loud noises filled the trailer. Gladly Fangs warned Toni that him and SweetPea were on Serpent duty and would get home pretty late.

Toni's tongue spread the other girl's folds. She circledCheryl's clit and moaned against it, making more noises come from her girlfriend's mouth.

No more had to be said during the next few minutes. The Blossom's noises were music to the Serpent's ears. Especially when she rapidly entered two fingers inside Cheryl. That was when the real screaming started. Once Toni's arm started to get tired she held Cheryl's hair tightly, using the redhead's own motion to create more friction.

''Cmon baby, fuck yourself on my fingers, you are such a good girl.'' Toni's words of encouragment almost made Cheryl go over the edge, but she wanted to enjoy this dominant façade for a little longer.

''Choke me daddy.'' Cheryl had slowed down to look at her girlfriend. She hadn't noticed but she was also only in her underwear. Her eyes were dark with lust, her body was sweaty and her muscles were clearly clutching at every thrust. Nevertheless with the hand that was once on her hair, were now on her neck, making enough pressure on the sides for Cheryl to struggle a bit breathing, but that only made it hotter. The hand on that place made the redhead's position change. She now had her butt pressed against Toni's stomach and although her back was arched, the back of her head was layed on the pink haired girl's shoulder.

''Toni! Toni I am so close! Please don't stop!'' That made Toni go much faster, making the ''it'' girl of Riverdale melt on her hand as she rode off one of the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. It was long, making all of her body shake and her voice go so high pitch that it vanished.

Both the girls collapsed on the couch, sweaty and smelling like sex.

Cheryl sighed loudly, her body still shaking, like it was in shock. Her eyes were watery from all of the unbelievable pleasure she was put through. It was ridiculous that she was going to go through this but it was too much to handle, so she started to quietly cry, and the quiet became loud, and the loud became sobs.

Toni was startled, afraid she had done something wrong or hurtful.

''Baby? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?'' Toni asked, clear worry through her voice. Her daddy persona stepping away, coming back to the caring girlfriend she was.

Cheryl shook her head and just hugged Toni. That was all she needed right now. After all the name calling and spanking she just wanted to be reminded that she was loved. The Serpent picked up on that.

''Shh baby girl. It's okay. I love you so much my princess. You are so perfect and beautiful and I am so lucky to be with you.'' Toni planted soft kisses on the other girl's head, and covered their naked body with the duvet on Toni's couch.

The Southsider's now soft touch and caresses made all the difference and soon made Cheryl relaxed.

''I'm sorry... It was just so intense.'' The redhead wiped her tears away and snuggled against Toni's chest.

''You don't need to apologize my little treasure. I love you very very much.'' Toni kept kissing Cheryl's face.

''I love you too. I don't ever want to leave your arms. Ever.'' Cheryl got her body closer if it was even possible.

Like this the two girls fell asleep, locked in each other's embrace. It was secure, comforting. It was home. 

 

After that day the couple was stronger than ever. Cheryl helped Toni with school, Toni restocked some of the pictures on her bedroom, so Cheryl's beautiful face was in it too. 

The redhead got most of her father's heriatage, which made Toni move out of the trailer park and move in with Cheryl and Nana Rose, though she still worked at the Whyte Wyrm and was there for her fellow Serpents. 

The lives of these two girls was broken and unfixable until they found each other. After a rather eventful week, Toni promised herself to protect Cheryl like she was her most valuable treasure and to forever be her Knight in Shining Leather.

 

To be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is the author speaking! I really hoped you enjoyed my first ever fanfiction! I am so happy that I was able to contribute to this fandom and thank you for all the support throughtout the whole story!
> 
> But worry not fellow reader, this isn't the end! I am starting a new fanfiction soon, about Choni married life. I hope it gets a positive reaction like this one did, and I am confident it will be a lot better organized and interesting than this one! Feel free to comment what your favorite things were and any advices to make my writing better or more interesting.
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for tagging along this journey. Have a good morning, night, evening or whatever your time zone tells you!


End file.
